The Last Saga
by SnowArabian
Summary: As tensions between the Clans rise, hopes for a promising future are abandoned — replaced with the inevitable feeling of despair. A new prophecy foretold in the haste of StarClan's judgement emerges, but with Dovewing distracted in her own affairs, Lionblaze pondering over Cinderheart, and Jayfeather fighting his destiny, will the original three be able to save the Clans after all?
1. Prologue - The Foretelling

Warriors: The Last Saga

Prologue

Beginning of Leafbare

* * *

><p><strong>Information We Can Disclose So Far<strong>

This story will take place after _Sign of the Moon_, the fourth warriors book in 'Omen of the Stars'. Due to certain events, there will be a small gap in between the ending of the actual book and this story. Perhaps at a later time I will go back and fix that, but for now I think it's fine to leave it how it is.

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing are still searching for the fourth cat. Dovewing has several ideas on who the fourth cat is, but doesn't dare approach them without consent from StarClan. ThunderClan has successfully helped and aided The Tribe of Rushing Water and have already returned home. Now, many moons later, the Dark Forest continues to grow, recruiting warriors from within the Clans. The Dark Forest has caused the Clans to distrust each other, tainting the cats' minds and often, the Clans are seen fighting one another over stupid and small issues.

* * *

><p>Wind brushed the grass in the empty clearing, sending long shadows sprawling across the ground. The sun had not yet set and two cats gathered there huddled, one gray and one golden. Whispering softly to each other, they spoke of great danger. The last prophecy had gone horribly wrong and the worst thing is that they hadn't been able to do anything about it. They decided that they needed to send a prophecy, one which would guarantee the safe future of the clans. But, with such a prosperous future, there has to be a price.<p>

"You know, Lionheart for things to be turned around now, especially when things have become so bad, it might cause the battle of all battles." A brief pause. "And I'm not sure we can risk that right now," the gray she-cat spoke sadly, voice cracking of old age. The cat's deep blue eyes glowed softly in the faint light, clouded, and haunted by the past battles. The she-cat looked exhausted, the stress and pain caused from the recent events had depleted her of energy and will.

"I know, Bluestar.. Though if things continue, the clans might not survive at all, which would be the greatest price to pay. We have to do something, otherwise the clans will be destroyed forever. We can't just leave them alone, Bluestar. We need to fight against the eternal darkness. This is a battle we cannot afford to lose," Lionheart stressed, his amber eyes filled with pain. His eyes too, were empty orbs, lost in the past.

"Maybe… it's time for the clans to give up… Ever since the Dark Forest has been recruiting from inside the clans, things have been chaotic. We've done most everything we have. It's not up to us to fight their battles. Even the power of the four wasn't enough! Why did the fourth cat have to be one who wishes nothing to do with the prophecy! How can we expect to defeat the eternal darkness with only three?" Bluestar yowled, frustrated.

"It will never be time for the clans to give up. We have to fight forever. Our duty in StarClan is not to stand by, but to help those living." Lionheart said firmly. His voice took on a sympathetic tone as he stepped forward to give Bluestar a gentle lick on her shoulder.

An unfamiliar scent drifted across the valley, picking up the attention of both the residing cats. Lionheart leaped up, pricking his ears, waiting for a sign of any unwelcome visitors. The wind howled, scattering leaves everywhere. Bluestar watched Lionheart's focused eyes, and traced his gaze. Bluestar caught glimpse of a dappled tortoiseshell running off to hide.

Confusion and annoyance swept through Bluestar's body as she called out, "Spottedleaf!" The tortoiseshell quickly skid to a stop at the sound of her name, and hid her eyes as she turned back to face Bluestar.

"Were you spying on us, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar demanded.

Spottedleaf ducked her head in apology. "There's nothing to do around here! It's the beginning of leafbare and none of the herbs are ready. Cats are always holding meetings without me! I thought I might learn some of the news! I'm a ThunderClan cat too, you know," Spottedleaf protested, her amber eyes flashing.

Bluestar settled down and wrapped her tail around her leg. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Next time, approach us. Don't hide in the trees or bushes, or anywhere!"

Spottedleaf nodded her head in agreement, then her expression shifted to a more serious look. "I think I have a prophecy that will fix the possible upcoming problems. It may cause trouble throughout the clans, but we have to take our chances," the dappled cat mewed. "I've recently been having strange dreams, and they're from an unknown source, but I can tell they are important.."

"And what is this prophecy, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar questioned. Lionheart shifted his paws but stayed silent. Spottedleaf's eyes glazed over and overtook a foreign glaze. Both Bluestar and Lionheart had seen many medicine cats take this "prophecy" form, but even after seeing it over and over never made it less creepy.

"_At the morning of dawn, one cat will rise and save the clans from eternal darknes," _she rasped, her voice sounding like it hadn't been used in several moons.

"What does the prophecy mean?" Lionheart asked as soon as Spottedleaf was shaken from her trance.

"I'm not sure… This prophecy has come to me from one of my recent strange dreams. I feel that we have another ancient prophecy in our paws, possibly coming from the same ancestors as the last," Spottedleaf replied.

"Let's hope the clan cats can figure it out better than we can," Bluestar replied dryly. With that, Bluestar called the meeting to an end and the three cats padded away, going in separate directions. Shadows silhouetted over the open clearing; a cold leafbare breeze smoothed the grass. Everywhere the wind whispered, "it's time".

* * *

><p><strong>AN** ~ Hello all, and welcome to my first story, The Last Saga. This story will focus around Dovewing and her perspective of life, but will also include other POV's as well. I've decided that I wanted to take this story down the path of Dovewing and Tigerheart, instead of Foxleap as it originally was. For those of you who have read this story within the first year of it being published, this is now an edited version with Dove X Tiger instead of Dove X Fox. Please review, as I would love to hear what my readers think! Enjoy! :) ~ SnowArabian

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever. All rights for the series of Warriors go to Erin Hunter.

Cover art belongs to SnowArabian. Concept art belongs to Claire H, an IRL friend of mine. :)

The Warriors FanFic, The Last Saga, is my writing (SnowArabian), please do not steal!


	2. Ch 1 - The Prophecy

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 1

Leafbare

* * *

><p><strong>Information We Can Disclose So Far<strong>

With the help of Spottedleaf, Bluestar and Lionheart were able to forecast a prophecy which would hopefully, in turn, save the Clans from eternal darkness.

* * *

><p>The cold, silver light of the moon shed over the island; its radiance illuminating even the darkest of shadows. Swarms of cats gathered around a large tree, finding their places and settling down. Cats murmured quick greetings to other clans but remained silent as they barged past to sit with their clans.<p>

Rather recently, it seemed that all four Clans had been getting into skirmishes over little things. All the clans were tense and anxious, wondering when the next battle would be. Especially with the recent mass of cats in Clans who had been recruited into the Dark Forest, all cats were wary to each other, even family members. When would the Clans and cats learn to trust each other again?

Slinking past groups of unfamiliar cats, a pale gray she-cat, Dovewing, scanned her surroundings, uncertain and confused where her clan had gone. Looking up above at the branches arching over her head, she noticed that the four clan leaders were already seated, silently waiting for the clans attention. Though normally, Dovewing would have sat down with cats from a different clan, with ThunderClan's current strained relations with all three other clans, Dovewing didn't feel welcomed anymore.

"Dovewing!" A voice called out to her, alerting her attention. Spinning around, Dovewing spotted Foxleap within the shadows of other cats, beckoning her with his tail. Relieved, she bounded over to him.

Ever since their journey to The Tribe of Rushing Water, Foxleap and Dovewing had been rather close. She found comfort in their friendship as it felt nice to get away from all of the prophecy stuff once in awhile.

"Hi, Foxleap." Dovewing greeted, briefly touching friends with her auburn-pelted friend. "Thanks for finding me! I was scared I would have had to sit alone with ShadowClan!" The she-cat cringed at her words, her voice sounding a little too enthusiastic, more than she had wanted.

"It's nothing." He licked his paw, dismissing any further appreciation from his friend. "Shh.. the Gathering is starting," Foxleap whispered, curling his tail around her.

Dovewing gazed up in surprise at the reddish tabby tom, her heart fluttering at his romantic gesture. She purred in delight and rested her head on his shoulder, despite the fact that that she had always thought of them as only friends.

Though old memories came to mind, opening previously closed wounds and leaving a bittersweet aftereffect. _Tigerheart_. An ache of pain shot through her heart. Just thinking about the tom allowed a rush of regret and sorrow. 'I miss him and his friendship so much.. We were so close, and he always had my back,' Dovewing thought.

Before she knew it, Dovewing had instinctively shuffled her paws, inching farther away from Foxleap. She thought she had caught a glimpse of sadness within his eyes, but he made no motion to move, continuously watching the leaders and deputies talk about their Clans. Dovewing dipped her head, reluctant to continue in her thoughts of Tigerheart. 'With Foxleap, it's just not the same. I don't think I could ever truly love him the same way I loved Tigerheart..' She was grateful that the time hadn't come when she was pressured to take a mate. The she-cat understood that the Clan needed new warriors, but for now, the kits that the queens provided seemed plentiful. A chilling sigh escaped her mouth as Dovewing relaxed her tense body. She didn't realize how stressed thinking about both Tigerheart and Foxleap made her.

She turned her attention back upon the Clan leaders, zoning in and out as they argued over prey and elaborated over borders. Though none of the Clans seemed to be doing overly well in this leafbare, Dovewing felt the rift between the Clans. It was the smallest flaw; one in which would be invisible to an outsider, yet the hostility was still there. The leaders were careful to skirt around dangerous and potential fighting topics. It was the Gathering, after all. A night of peace and harmony for all cats. United as one on the night of the full moon.

Yet as she drifted in and out of the leaders conversations, out of the corner of her eye, Dovewing could make out the glow of Tigerheart's ferocious amber eyes. Shifting her paws, she managed to catch his attention. He was staring at her, hatred and anger burning in his eyes, making her inwardly shiver.

She turned her head, directing her attention to the ground in front of her. Though she wished desperately to go over and talk to him, to explain that it was just a misunderstanding, she knew she couldn't. Not with Foxleap sitting beside her, and not with her Clan surrounding her. 'I can't give away any my relationship with him. For now I will just have to pretend I didn't see him.'

Dovewing found her place, leaning against Foxleap once again, yet when she closed her eyes, she wished it was Tigerheart instead.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Dovewing?" Concern apparent in the reddish-brown tabby tom's voice.<p>

The Gathering, tedious and long, had finally ended, and ThunderClan was making their way back to the camp.

As if broken out of a trance, Dovewing shook her head, hastily replying with, "Er, yes…sorry. I'm just a bit distracted, that's all." She then was captured again within her thoughts, staring blankly off into space.

"Are you sure?" Foxleap tried again.

This time Dovewing met his caring green eyes though immediately she wished she hadn't. Within his emerald pools, she saw him searching — scouring even — for a clue to her aloofness. His deep orbs seemed to gaze into her soul, and the very action made the guilt hidden within her sting. Dovewing quickly turned away. 'Why does he care so much? I didn't think he thought of me this highly...' Bitter thoughts rushed through her mind, provoking a heavier feeling of guilt. "I—" she began, yet found she didn't have the words to continue. 'The prophecy never mentioned anything against falling in love. Still, it feels wrong, not like with Tigerheart. With Tigerheart I'm not… I wasn't worried about what anyone else though, but with Foxleap, I'm so self-conscious,' Dovewing admitted to herself, sighing internally. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry so much." With that, she flashed one of her best smiles, going so far to even purr in reply.

"If you say so.." He trailed off. "Well, I'm going to catch up on my sleep. I can save you a spot in the den if you'd like." His voice had changed, more hesitant and cautious, like light pawsteps on the ground when hunting.

"That'd be lovely, thank you," Dovewing mewed softly. The red tabby tom walked stiffly to the warriors den, yawning, then disappeared within the large brush.

The grey she-cat padded over to the freshkill pile, grabbing a mouse in the process. She noticed the lack of freshkill and made a mental note to go hunting for the clan the next day. She needed to work on her hunting skills after all.. Hunting prey in the mountains certainly was a lot different than hunting in the forest. While nibbling on the mouse, Dovewing quickly discovered that her appetite was rather non-existent and only there to give her something to do. 'I wish Tigerheart was here. Maybe he could help me with all my problems in life right now.'

"So… is it true?" Ivypool, Dovewing's sister, leaped over to join her meal. "I've heard that you and Foxleap are really good friends!" She mewed excitedly, putting extra stress on the "really".

Dovewing almost choked on her mouth. "What?! No, we're just friends, I promise," she protested, suddenly aware of the stares other cats had given her and tom during the Gathering. "Don't make more out of it than it is.." A threatening growl in the back of her throat was enough to knock off her sister's teasing attitude. 'The thing is, Ivy, I don't think I love anyone romantically in this clan..'

"Uh-huh, and mice can fly. Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret, if you do! You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Ivypool meowed in a sing songy voice, then winked at her. Ivypool stared expectantly at her sister, but soon realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of Dovewing.

Then, her face shifted into a more serious expression and Ivypool sighed and turned around. She glanced over her shoulder and murmured to Dovewing, "I miss you.. We never get to see each other now that we're warriors. Tomorrow we should go hunting together or something.. Let me know, okay?" Ivypool's eyes were filled with worry, but Dovewing shook it off. Her sister certainly shouldn't be worry about _her_. In fact, the grey she-cat believed it rather to be the opposite. Dovewing held more worry and concern for her sister than she let on, but often times her sister was in such a foul mood that she wouldn't let anyone get close to her. Ivypool grabbed a mouse from the freshkill pile, then settled into a corner, inviting Blossomfall to eat with her.

With mind focused upon the Gathering and tension between Foxleap and Tigerheart, Dovewing just wished to sleep off her problems. Along with unforeseen relation problems, she had been busy with Lionheart and Jayfeather, working on deciphering the latest prophecy involving the Fourth cat. First Foxleap acting overly tender to her and now her own sister?

Was she really that distant now? Or was it that her life had restricted her from socializing with anyone lately?

Undecided and unsatisfied, Dovewing shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to pick at her meal until only bones remained.

* * *

><p><em>Yawn!<em>

Her meal had brought on a wave of sleepiness to the pale grey she-cat. Scanning the camp, it seemed most of the warriors had gone to their designated sleeping places to rest until dawn. 'Might as well join them..'

Dipping her head as she said good-night to the warriors sitting guard, Dovewing padded over to the Warriors Den. As promised, Foxleap had saved her a soft mossy nest near his resting place. She quickly fell asleep, both exhaustion and the even rhythm of her clanmates breathing contributing to her easy transition to the dream world.

…

Dovewing awoke to a shimmery landscape, stars adorning the landscape, yet strangely absent from the dark sky above them; all of what seemed to be painting a picture of what very well may be considered a fairy tale. Sparkles had even somehow lodged themselves into her fur! She scowled, 'Oh great, I probably look like a mousebrain now..'

The shiny clearing she was standing in seemed of someplace she had been before, yet she couldn't put her paw on its source of familiarity. 'What is this place?' It appeared to be the same location as the Clans were in now, but the lake setting seemed more heavenly so to say. The moon's light cascaded upon the crystal clear body of water, gentle and soft.

"What the..?" Dovewing mewed groggy as a pair of butterflies flitted in front of her face. She reached a paw to try and catch a butterfly, but heard a soft cough of another cat to her left.

Three cats had materialized near her, one gray, one golden, and another, a dappled tortoiseshell. Dovewing acknowledged them as possible Dark Forest cats. According to Ivypool's first meeting with Hawkfrost, it had been in a pleasant meadow where he praised her on her hunting skills. Dovewing wished to run, but found that her paws were frozen. Sheer terror ran down her back. What was wrong with this place?!

"Greetings young one, sorry to interrupt your dreams. We've come to bring you a prophecy," the grey cat whispered, stars filled her fur making her shine brightly. Dovewing's eyes widened in surprise. How was it that Dark Forest cats could seem so.. regular? Yet their origin was still the same, it didn't matter their cause.

"Leave me alone!" The whimper had escaped her mouth before she could think. She had only one thought, to get away from where she was and fast! "I-I know who you are! You're from the Dark Forest, and I'm not going!" Dovewing hissed, her own bravery surprising her.

Looks of horror filled the cats' faces. They seemed offended, but mainly surprised.

"Dovewing," the tortoiseshell began in a soft voice. "You have to trust us. We're not from the Dark Forest. In fact, we're trying to stop it," she continued.

"H-how do you know my name?" Dovewing shakily asked. 'If I could only wake up right now.. Is this how Ivypool feels when she's trapped in the Dark Forest?'

"We're from Starclan," the golden tom replied. "I'm Lionheart." Flicking his tail to the gray she-cat he said "This is Bluestar. She was mentor to ThunderClan's current leader, Firestar." Padding over to the tortoiseshell, Lionheart said, "And last but not least, this is Spottedleaf." The dappled she-cat dipped her head in greeting before focusing her amber eyes upon Dovewing.

Spottedleaf stepped forward and whispered to Dovewing, "_At the morning of dawn, one cat will rise and save the clans from eternal darkness_."

"Beware…" Lionheart growled. Before Dovewing could think, the three starry cats were fading away, dissipating as quickly as they had arrived.

"Wait! No! Tell the prophecy to Jayfeather. I'm not a medicine cat!" Dovewing begged. But the mysterious cats were already gone.

Dovewing woke up in the warriors den, her coat slicked with perspiration and gasping for breath. "Where am I?" was Dovewing's first thought. Looking at the bramble walls and moss nests, Dovewing realized she was back in ThunderClan again. She let out a long sigh, and took a deep breath.

As she looked around, she saw that only a few of her clanmates were stirring in their sleep. Her nightmares, thankfully, hadn't woken any of them up. Climbing out of her nest, Dovewing escaped the cozy confinements of the Warriors den. It was still dark outside, signifying that she had only gotten a few hours of rest. She rushed over to the medicine cat den, hoping to talk to Jayfeather and tell him about her dream.

* * *

><p>AN ~ Hello again! I hope this chapter wasn't too long of a wait! I have decided on a schedule to get at least one chapter out per month. My life has been extremely busy lately, and I can't seem to find the time to write. Please review, I would love to know what you think. Enjoy! ~SnowArabian


	3. Ch 2 - The Confession

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 2

Leafbare

* * *

><p><strong>Information We Can Disclose So Far<strong>

Dovewing has been delivered the new prophecy and feels the need to share with Jayfeather, the medicine cat.

* * *

><p>"Jayfeather!" Dovewing hissed into the dark medicine den, hoping to wake the gray tabby tom from his deep slumber.<p>

"Dovewing, is that you? What is it? Can't it wait 'till sunrise?" Jayfeather sleepily murmured, a yawn escaping his mouth. Before being awakened, he had been having a rather nice dream chasing a squirrel, and very much wished to continue.

"No! This is important," Dovewing persisted. "Starclan gave me a prophecy!"

Jayfeather flinched, jolting from his nest. He quickly sat up, and with a couple of licks, his gray fur was smoothed. His blind blue orbs settled on her. "Tell me," Jayfeather prompted, eager to hear the latest prophecy involving the Clans.

"_At the morning of dawn, one cat will rise and save the clans from eternal darkness,_" Dovewing recited. Chills ran down her spine, as if the prophecy was more dangerous than it seemed, ancient words which shouldn't be repeated.

"I see.. but what about the four? And a single cat..?" Jayfeather questioned, pondering the foreign prophecy. He shook his head in frustration. "Nevermind. I'll think about it a bit myself, then notify Lionblaze at sunhigh."

The gray tom dipped his head in appreciation to the she-cat. "Thank you for telling me right away, Dovewing. You should go back to the warriors den and get some rest. I'll see you at sunrise."

As Dovewing made motion to leave, Jayfeather called out a final request to her. "Oh, and keep watch for more signs from StarClan." He flicked his tail in the direction of the warriors den, dismissing the pale grey cat, then curled up in his nest. Dovewing murmured her agreement, then left the cozy medicine den.

Cold, brittle fresh air clung to her pelt as she entered the Clans main gathering spot, making Dovewing shiver. Dew drops seemed to hover in the air, putting a sheen of moisture on her coat. Tips of the sun's rays were peeking over the mountains and dawn would be arriving in a only a few mere hours. She cast her gaze towards the Warriors den, before turning in refusal. 'I might as well stay up now. It's most likely too late to go back to sleep.'

Paws softly padding along the dirt camp, Dovewing decided to go for a walk, to think about the current problems life had presented her, and to take a breath a fresh air from the long day. Since it would be an early morning patrol of one, she would even be allowed to catch some warm prey for breakfast. The she-cat silently greeted the warriors standing guard, then promptly left the camp.

As she settled into a brisk walk, her mind was cleared and her body felt refreshed. In the outskirts of the forest, Dovewing managed to catch a mouse or two, and a squirrel, overall an extremely good hunt.

Minutes before dawn, the grey she-cat transitioned into a graceful lope, making it to the lake's shore just in time to watch the sun rise on the horizon.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming, Dovewing?" A gentle voice called.<p>

Dovewing blinked her eyes several times, realizing that Foxleap, along with the rest of the morning patrol was waiting for her. She had been distracted ever since her early morning walk to the shore.

Though she hadn't meant to, her mind had slipped upon the topic of Tigerheart. Buried feelings of regret and thoughts of forgiveness had resurfaced after several months, despite Dovewing's constant attempts at hiding them.

"Y-yeah," Dovewing stuttered, still not fully understanding what her task was.

Foxleap nudged her forward, permanently breaking her trance. "Come on! We can go hunting together later if you would like," Foxleap offered.

"Of course, that'd be great," she agreed, bumping his shoulder to give her thanks.

The two-some bounded off to catch up with the rest of the patrol, both cats slipping into their familiar roles with each other and conversing with light-hearted banter.

The patrol remarked the scents on the WindClan border, but when arriving upon the ShadowClan border, they encountered trouble. At the border, the ThunderClan patrol ran into Rowanclaw, Oakfur, and Owlclaw. Had this meeting been several moons ago, the two patrols would have parted with minimal discussion or hostility, both accepting that their basic duties had no involvement in each other's business. However, as relations were stiff between clans, especially since ShadowClan had declared their hatred of ThunderClan, the patrol was greeted with sneers.

"_...kittypet scum tainting what's left of warrior blood in their Clan…"_

_ "...crowfood eaters, they are, with that many new kittypet mouths…"_

And they continued, only ceasing to stop when Brackenfur, leader of the morning patrol, called them out.

"Seriously! Would you stop with the insults, you flea-ridden beasts?" Brackenfur snapped.

Only the ice cold air filled the silence, swirling around the cats prompting shivers. Yet even Brackenfur's outburst wasn't enough to stop the opposing cats from gossiping. Squirreltail, also present in the patrol, scoffed and shook her head, beckoning for the patrol to head back to camp having completed their task. It was only when they had reached the safety of their own forest that the patrol erupted into their own complaints about the ShadowClan cats. Even though her Clan could only see bad within ShadowClan, Dovewing could only imagine Tigerheart, and him alone was enough to change her mind about the dark Clan.

Before reaching camp, Foxleap and Dovewing excused themselves from the patrol to go hunting together. The two cats had split up, in hopes of more prey, covering more forest ground. The she-cat kept her pawsteps light and bouncy, waiting for any sign of prey. _There!_ Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement. Turning slowly, she changed her path, noticing a mouse grooming itself by a tree. A scowl overcame her mouth as she noted the gaping hole in a nearby tree which could provide an escape for the mouse.

Her ears flicked back as she slowly crouched down, belly touching the cold, wet forest floor as she slithered forward. She forced herself to quench the urge to swish her tail back and forth. Movements, even that small, could alert prey and be the cause of an escape. Dovewing slid across the ground, her eyes locked on the mouse.

_Now!_

Dovewing launched into the air, legs giving her a quiet yet smooth transition. She landed directly upon the mouse, stomping her paw over it so it couldn't escape. With a quick bite to its neck, the mouse's struggles grew weaker, laying limp under her paw. A cold breeze swept through the forest, chilling Dovewing to the bone. This leafbare had been harsh, but it was nearly over. Even though the day itself had warmed up, a certain coldness clung to her pelt reminding her of Tigerheart again.

Frustrated, she shook her head and picked up her catch, venturing to where Foxleap had been supposedly hunting. Foxleap's reddish coat stood out and he padded over to Dovewing, greeting her.

"Wow, you got a lot of prey!" She exclaimed, examining his pile of a sparrow and two mice.

"The Clan will be well-fed today." Foxleap purred in agreement and picked up his catches. "Come on, let's head back."

* * *

><p>"When were you planning on telling me?" Ivypool purred. Ivypool's sudden mew in her ear startled the she-cat.<p>

"What? What are you talking about?" Dovewing replied, confusion apparent in her expression.

"You're expecting kits!" Ivypool chimed in, a smug look on her face.

"Wait, _what?_" Dovewing hissed, astonished. Shouldn't she know this before her sister did?!

"Haven't you noticed Foxleap? Keeping an extra eye out for you, making sure you get enough rest and freshkill… It's **so** obvious he's in love with you!" Ivypool gushed.

Ivypool continued, gossiping, but Dovewing wasn't listening anymore. Instead, her attention was focused on the tabby tom located across the camp from her, sharing tongues with Icecloud, his sister. Though after several moments of watching, his amber eyes caught hold of Dovewing's sapphire ones and the two remained in a staring contest before Dovewing hastily glanced away. When she turned back, Foxleap had a questioning expression, his hesitant actions seeming to ask, "Is everything alright?".

She drew her gaze from her tom friend, turning her attention back upon her sister. "S-should I tell him?" Dovewing asked, suddenly nervous.

Ivypool's jaw fell open with mock disbelief. She mrowed and her eyes had a glint of teasing in them. "You! You.. fell for it!" Ivypool gasped, in between her fits of laughter. It was visible now that she was kidding about the whole thing.

"You scared me!" Dovewing couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh of relief. She didn't want to admit it, but when she was going to have kits, she would have wanted them to be Tigerheart's.

Dovewing ignored Foxleap's gaze burning into her back, curious as to what she and her sister had been talking about. She would talk with him later that night about everything on her mind; that is if she could get him alone.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can we talk?" Dovewing whispered. Her hopes were to go unnoticed by the cats with him but it seemed like StarClan wasn't in her favor as all heads turned to face her. "Alone," she added.<p>

Foxleap nodded, motioning towards the forest, then excused himself from the surrounding cats, padding after her. Dovewing kept walking until they had reached a clearing.

She cleared her throat, then started, "I'm not sure how to word this, but.. well, other cats have noticed and.. I was wondering.." A pause. 'Oh StarClan, who knew it'd be this hard?' Dovewing cursed.

The reddish tabby tom waited patiently for Dovewing to collect her thoughts and continue.

"What do you think of me?"

Blurted out, her sentence came out as a squeak and she nervously looked down at her paws, shuffling her feet. Her eyes were drawn in fascination to the ground though she felt his gentle gaze watching her in amusement.

"What do I think of you?" He nudged her shoulder to get her attention. "I think that you're a great friend.. and in all honesty, I think you would even make a great mate." His last words came out as a mere whisper, hesitance and fear present within his voice.

"Really?" Her voice's tone seemed downcast, something she wanted to avoid at all costs. 'I thought Ivypool was kidding..' A grimace crossed her face, but she quickly replaced it with a beaming smile.

His eyes shone brightly. "I've been wanting to tell you that I liked you..I just didn't know how to."

Dovewing forced her voice to take on a cheerful tone as she purred, unable to think of anything to say. Her mind told her that she should be happy with his confession, but her heart felt like it had sunk to her stomach. It was clear to herself that she didn't return feelings towards the enthusiastic tom, and she never would. Though she greatly appreciated his loving friendship, that was all they ever would be; friends.

_ But you can't break his heart.. _

Nagging voices in her head reminded Dovewing to remain polite and warned her to play along, or else. "I'm glad you feel that way, I really like you too," Dovewing reluctantly admitted, despite feeling that her guilt and lies were burning a hole through her stomach.

Foxleap purred, and licked Dovewing's ear, pleasantly happy with her confession. The two headed back to camp, one more satisfied with the confession than the other.

* * *

><p>AN ~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up shortly :) As always, please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	4. Ch 3 - Secret Meetings

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 3

Late Leafbare, Early Newleaf

* * *

><p>AN ~ Hello my readers! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been changing some stuff around and rewriting some of the chapter and adding stuff... Hope you like this better! Look for a poll on my page! =) Enjoy! ~SnowArabian

1/3 - Recently, with the persuasion of one of my closest friends, I have decided to change this story to Dove X Tiger instead of its original pairing Dove X Fox. Hopefully, it will be more popular with the readers and more people will enjoy it! In that case, I'm going to have to add in a few extra chapters explaining some more instead of having Dovewing's kits in this chapter. This editing might take me a while, but my hopes are to have it finished by 1/13! Let's see how well I do!

* * *

><p>A thick veil of mist hovered above the forest. The grass was sprayed with dewdrops which sparkled in the glimmer of sun. The forest floor was made up of hard mounds of frozen dirt, untouched except by nature. A pale gray she-cat led out into the forest, flanked by two cats, occasionally cocking her ears as if trying to hear something. The cat on her left side was a golden tabby tom who was crouching down, ready to pounce on anything. The cat on her right side was a blind gray tabby tom who followed a tail length behind the other cats, listening to their footsteps. The forest was nearly silent, but a breeze swept in ensuring Newleaf soon.<p>

"You know what we need to talk about, right?" the gray she-cat whispered. "We failed our prophecy from StarClan… The fourth cat refused to work with us and the Dark Forest nearly won. We need a plan."

"Dovewing, the clans aren't ready! They are still recruiting cats from inside the Clans. As long as they have the power above us, we will never be able to fight back. We'll fight back as best as we can against the Dark Forest, but even that may not be enough. However, you aren't responsible for the fate of the clans. It's not her fault that she wasn't ready for the power of stars in her paws," the gray tabby tom, Jayfeather explained.

"But **we** have the power of the stars in our paws, Jayfeather! We need to convince the fourth cat to fight along us. If we don't, this could be the end of the clans. The Dark Forest is waiting for the perfect time to strike. We can't be the last ones to battle," Dovewing protested. She flicked her tail back and forth. The gray she-cat gasped in pain. "I have to get back to camp," Dovewing rasped while hurrying back to camp. Lionblaze had wanted to ask why, but before he had a chance, the grey she-cat had raced off.

"Mouse dung!" Jayfeather yowled after her. He hissed at the forest, digging into the earth with his sharp claws. _Why doesn't she understand? Besides, what made her run off in a hurry?_

"She's young, Jayfeather. She had a path planned out for her before she was even born. The fact that the fourth cat refused, makes it even harder. Watch out for her," the golden tabby tom, Lionblaze said softly as he headed back to camp.

Jayfeather lifted his head to the dark sky above and whispered "Starclan… save us". Thunder crackled up above, lighting the dark sky in brief flashes. Rain poured down all around Jayfeather, instantly drenching him. The blind gray tabby tom slowly walked home, alone.

* * *

><p>Rushing back to camp, Dovewing felt a pang in her stomach. She groaned and scolded herself for her stupidity. <em>I can't believe this happened. How can I be so naive?<em>Her paws skimmed the dewy ground as she was lost in her thoughts. It all happened nearly three moons ago..

Flashback

Dovewing's stomach growled. She was starving, but she couldn't even think about hunting. Guilt filled her mind, but she pushed it away feeling anxious instead. Her paws were shaky, her pawsteps seemed too loud for this late at night. _I can't believe I agreed to this. I'm so stupid. _Even though she had thought about turning around, she kept pushing herself. _This is against the warriors code. I never thought I would be this kind of cat.. _Once she caught sight of the ShadowClan border, she hid in the nearby brush. _There's still time to refuse to this meeting. _A small voice in her head reminded her. Dovewing shook her head, trying to get rid of any thoughts.

A dark brown tabby tom strode out of the dark forests of ShadowClan. Dovewing took a deep breath and crawled out of her hiding spot. His familiar amber eyes greeted her silently and he flicked his tail indicating her to follow him. _This isn't really hurting my clan, right?_He led her up the ShadowClan and ThunderClan border to a small hideout. Past memories resurfaced as Dovewing remembered saving him from a cracking log. That was their first get together, and she had loved ever second of it.

Breaking the silence of her reminiscing, Tigerheart spoke. "So, Dovewing. What have you been up to lately?" His voice was cheerful enough, but Dovewing could decipher a hidden meaning under his words.

"I.." She faltered. _I can't tell him about the Fourth cat, can I? And of course I can't tell him about the new prophecy.. _"I haven't done much. The most exciting thing was traveling to the Tribe of Rushing Water."

His enticing amber eyes had a certain glint to them. "So why did you want to meet me here..?"

"Er.. I sorta wanted to talk to you about what happened. I've been thinking about it a lot recently. I just.." Dovewing feeling a loss of words scratched the cold ground with her paw. "I just miss our relationship. I suppose I don't think that what you did with the herbs was the best situation.. But if I was put in it to save Jayfeather, or any one of my Clanmates, I would have done the same thing."

Tigerheart stared at her, thinking it over.

"So.. I guess that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry for blaming it on you.." Dovewing suddenly felt flushed and embarrassed for asking him to meet her. It had been a few moons that they had talked, but she knew she had to do it. At the last gathering, she had caught him without his Clanmates and requested a meeting. "I guess I'll go now. Sorry for wasting your time."

Just as she was turning around she heard him say, "Wait!" Surprised, she turned to face him once again. "It was also my fault. I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about it before, instead of going behind your back."

His amber eyes burned into her blue eyes. He searched her eyes looking for forgiveness. "I'll forgive you.. If you forgive me?" Dovewing offered, hopeful.

He let out a purr. "Of course I forgive you Dovewing." Tigerheart nudged her softly, "Does this mean we're friends again?"

The grey she-cat licked his shoulder and replied, "Of course."

End of Flashback

From there, it all went downhill. Dovewing was distracted from the prophecies thinking of Tigerheart. After just three meetings, the pair were as close as before the incident. Of course her main problems didn't start until the meeting about a moon ago. _That's where everything spiraled out of control.._


	5. Ch 4 - The Truth Revealed

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 4

Newleaf

* * *

><p>AN ~ Hey everyone! This weekend I'm going to spend a ton of it working on Ch 4! Today, I just finished editing all of my chapters so far, adding minor details, ect. You might wanna take a look back through it, because I changed the placement of things a bit. Please review, I would love to know what you guys think of my story! =) Enjoy! ~SnowArabian

1/3 - This chapter was originally the last part of Chapter 2, but with adding more parts, I've decided that the last chapter is long enough. Hopefully this will be better! As it stands right now I might even split Chapter 1 into two Chapters, but I'm still deciding.. Okay, sorry for the weirdness of this chapters.. It's a bit awkward so I might end up fixing it later once I have more ideas.

* * *

><p><em>What stupid mistakes I've made over the past few moons. But the worst one was the one I made less than a moon ago..<em>

Flashback

"Hey Tigerheart," Dovewing greeted her ShadowClan friend. She shouldn't be so friendly towards him, but with his cheerful, disarming personality it was hard not to be.

"Dovewing," Tigerheart dipped his head. This was one of their many meetings in the past moons. They were supposed to be meeting as friends, but Dovewing had noticed lately that Tigerheart had sometimes wrapped his tail around hers or playfully licked her ear.

Usually during the night meetings they just hung out, talked about their clan news, and gossiped about cats. Occasionally they even challenged each other to competitions. Even so, the impending feeling of guilt and regret haunted the two cats.

"Sorry I'm so late, Ivypool wouldn't leave me alone!" Dovewing apologized.

"It's fine. I know how it is like to have annoying siblings. Dawnpelt continually bugs me day and night."

The two played around, hunting and talking together in their secret hideout. When Tigerheart curled his tail around hers, Dovewing confronted him about it. "Tigerheart..? Do you.. like me more than you should?"

The dark brown tabby tom was caught off guard but quickly recovered settling his piercing eyes on Dovewing. "I.. have come to know you better than I ever did before. I must admit that my liking for you never faded, not even after the herb incident happened."

Dovewing slightly gasped, surprised at Tigerheart's honest reply.

"What do you think of me, Dovewing?"

She staggered. _I could tell him the truth.. but what about the Warriors Code? _"Um. Well.. I really like you, and I'm so glad we were able to erase the bad memories in the past.. I like you more than I should.. Foxleap, one of my clanmates, really likes me. I only like him as a friend, but he thinks more of me. I guess.. right now I really don't know what to do."

Tigerheart seemed a bit overwhelmed with her confession. "I understand what you mean, I'm afraid of our relationship with the Warrior Code." Dovewing nodded, understanding perfectly what he said. "But.." _But what? Oh StarClan, please let him not say the words I'm dreading.. _"I think we should try.."

_No! I have enough stress in my life! I can't deal handling with Tigerheart too! Even if it's what I want.. _"Um.. Well.." Dovewing said, hesitant on what to say next. "I guess we could try..?"

Tigerheart's eyes filled with joy as he nudged her playfully. "I've been waiting for this moment forever!"

Eventually, Dovewing was happy too, although it took longer. She knew that she was purposely violating the Warriors Code, but then again, who hasn't? That night Dovewing stayed a little longer than she should have, to make up for the time that they had lost due to her being late. Both cats were so tired, that they decided to spend the rest of the night together, instead of going back to their Clans.

At first, Dovewing had thought it was fine. Sure, one night wouldn't hurt. She would have to go for a quick swim or roll in a ThunderClan forest scent to disguise herself, but no one would ever know. Three weeks later, she discovered that she was expecting kits. _Tigerheart's kits._

End of Flashback

Dovewing had recently met with Tigerheart, telling him the news. He was excited, while she was regretful. "It'll be okay. We'll get through this togther, right?" Tigerheart had gently reminded her. They decided together that she would say the kits were someone else's, so that none of her clanmates would be suspicious. "You don't even have to say who the father is, some mothers never do." Even after a reassuring talk with Tigerheart, she felt there was a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow.

* * *

><p>"Foxleap?" Dovewing hissed, hoping to catch only his attention and no one else's.<p>

Foxleap stiffened, hearing her voice. "I'll catch up with you later okay? I think I heard a mouse over here." He said as an excuse to the patrol. His green eyes flickered over Dovewing. "What's going on?"

"I-I.." Dovewing stuttered. "I'm expecting kits.."

Foxleap's eyes softened. "They're not mine, are they.." Realization sunk into him, and a disappointed look covered his face. She felt her heart break at her friend's expression. "I'm sure you will be an amazing mother, Dovewing."

"I just wanted to let you know.. I'm sorry things didn't work out. But you are a really close friend of mine, and I hope you always will be," Dovewing explained. "I've decided that the father will remain anonymous, that way it will be better.."

Foxleap perked his ears up at this. "If you want, I can be the 'father'."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course, and I do hope we will remain close friends." He purred softly and nudged her. Even with his excited tone, a shadow of doubt crossed his face. _Can I really do this to him?_ "I will treat them like my own kits, I promise."

"Thanks Foxleap, you have no idea how much this means to me."

The two walked back to camp, planning to find a time where they could go hunting or patrolling together.

* * *

><p>"Ivypool! We need to talk!" Dovewing hissed.<p>

"Yeah?" Ivypool meowed, her confusion clear.

"You know that joke… That you made about Foxleap and I?" Dovewing started.

"Yes…?" Ivypool mewed amused.

"Um, Well… It's not a joke anymore…"

"I knew it!" Ivypool shouted, attracting the attention of the whole clan.

"Shhh!" Dovewing yelped.

"What changed your mind…?" Ivypool mewed with a sly look on her face.

"Well… Foxleap and I… we decided in the future we wanted to be mates because he said he liked me back… And well… I didn't realize it at first.."

"Take a deep breath Dovewing! Calm down!" Ivypool instructed. "I'm so happy for you! I'm sure he's very happy too!"

"Yeah," Dovewing said cheerfully, even though she was a bit uncertain inside.

* * *

><p>AN – Ack.. Sorry for making this chapter so awkward.. . No way around it I guess.


	6. Ch 5 - Newborn Kits

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 5

Greenleaf

* * *

><p>AN - Hello! The kits are born in this chapter, yay! There's a poll on my profile page in which you can vote for your favorite kit. Please review, it would mean the world to me! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>6 moons later…<p>

* * *

><p>A yelp of pain, echoed throughout the camp. All cats froze and perked their ears toward the distressing sound. Jayfeather scurried into the nursery, braving himself for the worst. He panted heavily and his pelt was coated with sweat. It was the middle of Greenleaf, and the Clans were having their usual trouble. Droughts, heat waves, and a shortage of prey were all the regular misfortunes of Greenleaf. This year was certainly not as bad when the lake nearly shriveled up, but alas it was one of the harder ones. When Jayfeather arrived, Dovewing's usually bright blue eyes were glazed with pain. He softly growled in frustration at not being able to help his clanmate, but he knew that she would be fine.<p>

"My… kits… are… coming…" Dovewing barely spat out. The gray she-cat's slim body shook in pain as she tried to get comfortable in the moss nest. Not wasting a second, Jayfeather called out in the camp to Brightheart to fetch some pain killing herbs. Ivypool raced in with a stick for Dovewing to bite. The silver-and-white tabby whispered a few words of encouragement to the soon-to-be mother and left. Dovewing clenched her jaws in pain and shut her eyes.

"It's okay, Dovewing. The first kitten is almost out," Jayfeather murmured to the worried queen. Soon, a spotted brown tom was sprawled out on the ground shaking without the warmth of fur. A menacing growl replaced the whimpering of the kitten. Jayfeather instantly recognized the growl, Foxleap.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Dovewing was giving birth? She could have been hurt!" Foxleap growled outside, clawing the ground. He had been sent on a patrol earlier before and obviously hadn't been notified. Even with Foxleap taking the place of the true father of the kits, he was passionate about Dovewing and liked to think of the kits as his own. They had decided it together, and Foxleap promised he would be there for Dovewing.

_Starclan help me!_ Jayfeather whispered as he walked out of the nursery to deal with Foxleap. "It's not going to help anyone, especially Dovewing, if you're angered. Go get her some damp moss, she'll need it after this, especially with this heat." Foxleap opened his mouth as if to fight back, but turned around and left the camp for some moss.

Brightheart soon arrived, giving the herbs to Jayfeather in a hurry. She rushed out again, due to more of Jayfeather's instructions. Briefly thanking Brightheart for the herbs, Jayfeather walked back into the nursery. The blind medicine cat placed his paw on Dovewing's belly. Looking at her, he told her "You have two more kittens left."

"Two more? One was enough," Dovewing whined and clenched her teeth again. A brown-and-white she-cat was placed next to the spotted brown tom. Last but not least, a black-and-white she-cat with a white star on her forehead joined the others. Dovewing sighed in relief. Foxleap shortly returned with the moss and gazed at the newborn kits.

"They're beautiful," Foxleap purred. _Great StarClan! He was having a fit two minutes ago and now he's purring with affection._

Dovewing flicked her tail to the spotted brown tom. "This one will be named Hawkkit, in memory of the Tribe of Rushing Water." Nudging the brown-and-white she-cat Dovewing mewed "This one will be named Robinkit." Gazing at the black-and-white she-cat with a white star, Dovewing purred "And this one will be named Briarkit." She tucked the three kits closer to her belly and started resting. Foxleap curled up near her nest and joined the nap. Suddenly, Jayfeather felt a jolt of power in his body. It ran up and down his pelt, like electrical sparks flowing. He felt like he could run a thousand miles without resting. Like he could walk into fire. Jayfeather gasped in astonishment. _One of these kits has been sent from StarClan..._

* * *

><p>Dovewing purred as she watched her three beautiful kits play in the sunshine outside of the nursery. Foxleap, the supposed father of her kits, was playing with them throwing a moss ball for them to catch. Dovewing loved all three equally, but there was something about Briarkit that enchanted, or inspired her.<p>

"Eternal darkness…" an invisible voice whispered in Dovewing's ear. The pale gray she-cat backed away into the nursery, astonished. Her body went rigid and her paws were frozen. _Is this how Ivypool feels when she visits the Dark Forest? Incapable of doing anything and frozen in time?_

Another thought quickly crossed Dovewing's mind. _This voice.. It's telling me something._

Realization struck her and she whimpered in horror. _Is one of my kits destined to save the clans? No, I haven't lived a normal life. I won't let the prophecy ruin their chances at being normal. I'm sorry, Starclan. But this is something you will have to find another cat to do..._

* * *

><p>"Firestar!" Graystripe called as he ran into the hollow. He was panting like he had run a marathon, his wiry frame shook. A flame-colored tom stepped out of a den. "What happened Graystripe?"<p>

"WindClan! They're attacking by the border!" Graystripe gasped.

"Onestar! How dare he attack after all the fights the Clans have battled with each other?" Firestar hissed. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge!"

His voice sounded urgent and desperate, and ThunderClan cats came out as quickly as possible to see what had happened. Firestar looked down at the assortment of ThunderClan warriors and apprentices. "WindClan's attacking! We need two groups of warriors! One group will attack first, then will retreat. WindClan will think they've won but our injured warriors will go back to camp and Brightheart and Jayfeather will heal them. The second group will attack while WindClan is celebrating their 'victory'. Go now! Before they get any further on our territory!" Firestar yowled. Below, the cats were already organizing the groups. The first group was sent off into the woods while senior warriors were quickly showing the apprentices some intermediate battle moves.

* * *

><p>Ivypool hissed at the sight of the invading WindClan warriors. <em>How dare they step foot on our territory! Haven't all the Clans suffered enough!?<em>

"Okay, split up and surround WindClan so they can't escape," Ivypool ordered. Stalking around WindClan, Ivypool heard Breezepelt hiss, "Those stupid ThunderClan fools probably don't even know we're here! We should go and attack their camp already instead of waiting around."

"Patience Breezepelt. We mustn't rush things or we will be forced to surrender," a light brown tabby she-cat stated. _Heathertail! _Ivypool realized in a rush. Heathertail gently winded her tail with Breezepelt's, as if to calm him down. Ivypool snickered. _Good luck spending the rest of your life with __that__ hothead!_

"Quiet, I think I hear something," Onestar, WindClan's leader argued. _We're going to make WindClan wish they never heard of ThunderClan!_ "Attack!" Ivypool yowled, loud enough for her clanmates to hear her, but quiet enough that nearly none of the WindClan warriors caught it. Out of nowhere, ThunderClan swooped down on the unsuspecting WindClan warriors.

The area filled with battle calls, Ivypool looked around inspecting the situation carefully before jumping into battle herself. Sharp claws raked down her back forcing her to wince in pain. Ivypool whipped around finding that Sunstrike had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I see you don't have anyone to fight with ThunderClan scum. Why don't you fight with me? I promise you won't get injured too bad," Sunstrike taunted, her claws flashing.

"You lousy excuse for a cat! How dare you and WindClan attack us!" Ivypool dashed forward, sliding on the ground and clawing Sunstrike's exposed belly.

"My oh my, is that all you've got? Have you been learning from those horrid kittypets which your Clan has kept safe?" Sunstrike lunged but missed.

"At least our Clan wasn't defeated by RiverClan fighting over prey. I bet we would've won if they had challenged us. Too bad you are in such a weak Clan," Ivypool spat. Sunstrike's golden eyes widened in surprise as Ivypool attacked her ear, tearing it badly.

"So. You've grown stronger _Ivypool._ I suppose that those ragged kittypets haven't completely destroyed your Clan..It looks like only half your warriors are here though. Too bad. Are you still weak from your last battle with ShadowClan?" Sunstrike sneered.

"Like I would tell you!" Ivypool scoffed while clawing Sunstrike's nose.

Ivypool took in her surroundings. Hazeltail and Berrynose were successfully fighting off Breezepelt and Heathertail. Brambleclaw has some fatal injuries, but so did Onestar who was his opponent. Icecloud was parrying Whitetail and the overall result seemed to be that they were losing. Of course they weren't _really_ losing, but this was the only way that they could conduct their plan.

While Ivypool was glancing around, Sunstrike leaped up and clawed the silver-and-white tabby she-cat's ear.

"Guess what? We match," snarled Sunstrike, deadly venom filled her voice.

Ivypool was brought back to the battle and shot out her claw to snag Sunstrike on the pelt. She raked her claws across making Sunstrike yowl in pain.

"Retreat, ThunderClan!" Brambleclaw called out. _Perfect! Now they're weakened and are no match for the rest of ThunderClan!_

Injured Sunstrike hissed at Ivypool. "Well looks like your kittypet stained Clan was no match for WindClan!" She meowed triumphantly.

"Watch your back Sunstrike…" Ivypool threatened as she walked away from the battlefield.

Shrieks and yowls rose up from the battlefield as WindClan realized the battle wasn't over. Ivypool purred, thinking of Sunstrike. "_You deserve it, WindClan!"_

* * *

><p>Hawkkit, Robinkit, and Briarkit whimpered as shrieks of victory rose from the battle with WindClan. Dovewing tucked them closer to her. <em>Don't worry kits, you won't have to fight for a long, long time…<em>


	7. Ch 6 - Protection Won't Last Forever

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 6

Leaffall

* * *

><p>AN ~ Bonjour my faithful readers! This weekend I'm going to spend a ton of it working onCh 7! Enjoy! ~SnowArabian

1/5 – Wow. I've been super lazy recently. Didn't really wanna edit after my nightmare of a chapter. Anyways, here's the new and updated chapter!

* * *

><p>A crescent moon hovered in the starlit sky above, its reflection clearly visible on the smooth lake. Leaf-fall had begun and frost was visible on the hollowed branches in the forest as leaves floated down from the trees. It was moonhigh and the moonlight shone on one cat, a gray tabby she-cat, making her fur glow. She sat by the lake, her tail flicking just above the sandy ground. Her deep blue eyes were pools of sadness and regret. 'Will things ever be the same?' she wondered.<p>

"Are you okay?" a voice that she'd been avoiding called out. She turned around and saw the strong golden tabby tom walked gracefully towards her. The gray she-cat didn't reply. Instead, she lowered her head and examined the soft waves that were lapping her paws. 'When did we stop being friends?' she thought sadly. 'I thought that everything in my life was perfect…'

"Cinderheart!" the golden tom insisted gently nudging her shoulder. Cinderheart struggled to keep her emotions in place. Lionblaze had done so much to her. He used to be the one thing in life that kept her happy. Now… it was all gone. She didn't have that chance anymore. Not now, not never. "It doesn't have to be this way… We can still be friends and maybe even…" Lionblaze's voice trailed off but Cinderheart clearly knew what he would have said. 'Mates' Cinderheart thought with a laugh. 'Like that'll ever happen… Not with his future… I can't ruin this for him' she thought.

"Lionblaze," Cinderheart started as she stared into his blazing amber eyes. The ones she'd thought of as a beacon of hope, a candle of happiness. 'Don't think about that now' she warned herself before continuing on. "You know as well as I do… You have this prophecy and I'm just a regular cat. It's not meant to be." Cinderheart choked on the last sentence, her memories flooding back all at once. It was too much. "J-just" Cinderheart stuttered. "Leave me alone…" she cried out, tearing her gaze from him and back on the shining water.

"I'm here for you if you need it…" she heard him whisper. Soft pawsteps retreated from behind her as Lionblaze was engulfed in the forest once again. Now things were back to normal, her all alone, her mind completely lost, her heart wanting what she couldn't have. She took up a deep breath and headed back to camp where no one would be waiting for her and she'd sleep in a cold, empty nest. Again. It was all over…

* * *

><p>Two moons have passed since Dovewing's kits were born…<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait for me!" Robinkit squeaked trying to catch up to her brother and sister. Her brother, Hawkkit was the fastest of the three.<p>

His spotted brown coat now gleamed, losing some of his "kitten fuzz". He certainly had speed but didn't have much skill in creeping up on prey since he was, not only the oldest of the three, but the biggest. Being the biggest also granted a disadvantage, he was extremely clumsy. Day and night he would fall over on his face and get up to see his two siblings laughing at him.

Briarkit soon followed, her long tail allowing her to balance and land any move gracefully, better than any other cat in the clan. Her black and white coat had grown the fastest and was sleek and smooth like an apprentice. She bossed her siblings around but was always caring and considerate. Whenever she was around though, cats whispered to each other about something named "Holly's leaf". Even though it hurt Briarkit's feelings, she was calm and confident about the gossip. With having great balance, a trait which her siblings lacked, Briarkit wasn't nearly as fast as Hawkkit, or at stalking prey.

Last and certainly not least, Robinkit. Her brown and white coat still held much of her kitten coat. She was the smallest of the three, her short legs and stubby tail not helping her. As much as Robinkit wanted to believe she was as great as her siblings, one thing kept her. Her mother had light blue eyes that shifted color when the mood changed. Even Hawkkit and Briarkit had light blue eyes, all but Robinkit. Instead, Robinkit had amber eyes. Foxleap her father possessed deep green eyes, but his eye color wasn't passed on to the kits. Sometimes Robinkit could catch a glimpse of sadness when he looked at his kits, but it always passed quickly. _Why are you so sad daddy? Do you like us?_ Robinkit recalled asking her father. He answered quickly and cheerfully, but Robinkit knew something was up.

Being the last out of three was certainly hard, but not impossible. Even though her mother, Dovewing, payed most attention to Briarkit; Robinkit pretended that she had an imaginary best friend. When Foxleap brought a huge mouse for the kits to share, he only taught Hawkkit how to pounce and attack it while Briarkit was groomed by Dovewing. Even though she was left out and the runt of the litter, Robinkit continued strong; convinced that one day, even she, would be as great and maybe even better than her siblings.

"Wait up!" she called again. Robinkit raced forward to catch up with her brother and sister.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet with you recently.." Dovewing apologized. "I've been super busy with our kits. Hawkkit, Robinkit, and Briarkit are always getting into trouble.."<p>

Tigerheart purred. "Sounds like they take after you.." Dovewing nudged him playfully.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Eh.. Just been patrolling and exploring some unknown ShadowClan territory. Once the kits are apprentices you should point them out to me at a gathering."

"Yeah, sure. I can't wait for you to see them. Robinkit has amber eyes, like yours," Dovewing explained. "The other two kits have my eyes, but they are all beautiful just the same."

Tigerheart licked her ear. "I'm sure they are, I can't believe that this happened so soon.." _Yeah.. I don't really regret having my kits, but I do regret that night.._

Dovewing gave him an uncertain grin. "Yeah.."

A few minutes later, Dovewing said goodbye to Tigerheart since her kits were probably getting antsy without her. "I'm really sorry, I hope we can meet again soon." Tigerheart shrugged it off and headed back to the ShadowClan camp.

Dovewing cast one last lingering glance over at him as he retreated into the forest. _I know I love him.. but I wish it was easier sometimes.._

* * *

><p>"No! Starclan, don't take her!" a voice screamed out in the silence that pierced Dovewing's ears. 'What's happening?' Dovewing wondered, shivering from the cold wind that was drafted into the nursery. It was nearly Leaf-bare and all of the clans had suffered tremendously. It was about moonhigh with most of ThunderClan tucked away in their dens, preparing for another day of hard work. Sickness had spread through the clans about a moon ago along with the regular shortage of prey. Dovewing knew that the shout hadn't come from ThunderClan. ShadowClan seemed unlikely as when Dovewing was able to escape her kits and visit Tigerheart, he hadn't mentioned any fatal sickness. Which Clan is it? WindClan or RiverClan?<p>

Dovewing looked down at her three kits sleeping in the curve of her belly. She had tried her hardest to protect them all from the knowledge of danger but she had failed. Robinkit was especially affected by battle and always whimpered and cowered at the mention of fighting. Dovewing noticed the positions of the three kittens and realized that Hawkkit and Briarkit were closer siblings with each other than with Robinkit.

'Which kit is the one mentioned in the prophecy…' Dovewing pondered. Her eyes flickered from one kit to the next. Could it be Hawkkit? He's brave and protective over his siblings. Could it be Briarkit? The leader and most wise of the three kits. Could it be Robinkit? The smallest and shyest but the most cautious and thoughtful. 'I won't let these kits lead a life of lies and betrayal…' Dovewing decided. 'I have to protect them.'

"Mistystar! No!" a shriek called out, interrupting Dovewing's thoughts. The she-cat perked her ears and tried to catch fragments of what was being said. 'Could it be…' the pale gray cat wondered. Peering outside of the nursery without disturbing the resting kits, Dovewing caught sight of Jayfeather. The gray tabby was lifting his head to the cloudy sky above, his sightless blue eyes closed as if in mourning. He must have sensed Dovewing staring at him because he turned his head and gave her a quick nod before retreating back into his den.

'Mistystar lost a life?' Dovewing questioned. All the cats in the clans had been greatly weakened by the plague. Dovewing knew that the loss of one of Mistystar's lives was a great tragedy, even for a enemy clan like ThunderClan. RiverClan had helped ThunderClan in the past few months, aiding them when ShadowClan or WindClan thought they could easily win a battle. ThunderClan had reciprocated, sending warriors over to help fend off RiverClan territory.

Of course it wasn't a permanent alliance, but for now in the midst of fragile bonds and broken trust, the alliance was a life saver. Dovewing dipped her head in respect for Mistystar, and prayed to StarClan.

_Dear StarClan, please protect Mistystar from sickness, and guide her to be a strong leader again. She and her clan have helped us out so much in the past few months, I'm not sure what we would've done without her. All of the clans are fighting, anxious and weary of each other. We are all walking on a fragile line and when it snaps, the Dark Forest will take advantage of it and destroy the Clans. _Dovewing let out a sigh as she finally got out all of her thoughts. _Please hear my plea. Please guide me so our Clans can be saved._

Opening her eyes she saw that dawn had arrived and the sun was just rising. Based on what she could hear, Dovewing sensed no more trouble in RiverClan. Her mind flickered back to the ancient prophecies that had been foretold.

_The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever. _

And more recently..

_At the morning of dawn, once cat will rise and save the clans from eternal darkness._

'How can we have all this power and not be able to save one cat's life?' Dovewing questioned herself, looking up at the sky hoping to see a sign from StarClan.

* * *

><p>"We're going to be apprentices in a moon!" Briarkit yelped playing catch with her siblings.<p>

"We're going to be the strongest!" Hawkkit growled, pretending to be fierce but resuming his playful kit personality when the ball of moss came his way.

"We're going to be the best," Robinkit said quietly, her voice hardly heard over the racquet.

Dovewing had always enjoyed watching kits play; especially her own. But some days, it felt that time went to fast… That her kits would be warriors in a blink of an eye. She had enough riding on her shoulders three moons ago. She had the duty to protect her clan mates with her special powers and to figure out how to stop the Dark Forest.

Dovewing flashed back to after the last gathering. Lionblaze and Jayfeather called her over, saying that one of her kits was the one. Apparently, Jayfeather had known the same night she had, the night they were born. But she had stood up for them, said that they were too young for that and they'd have to find another. Even though the fight ended there, Dovewing knew it was far from over. As much as she wanted to save the clans, would she have to sacrifice her own happiness?


	8. Ch 7 - Apprenticeship

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 7

Late Leafbare/Early Newleaf

* * *

><p>AN ~ Sorry for the long wait! My life's been pretty busy… =) Ah, well here's the 7th chapter! If you have time review please! Well, enjoy! ~SnowArabian

1/6 – This one is originally 2k so I might end up splitting it, but who knows?

* * *

><p>"Hawkkit, Briarkit, and Robinkit," Firestar's voice echoed throughout the hollow, alerting all present clan members. Briarkit shivered from the excitement as she dashed up the narrow path to where Firestar was standing. She noticed her siblings were doing the same, courage gleamed in Hawkkit's eyes while Robinkit stalked gracefully, her head held high. 'Today's the day!' Briarkit thought to herself. By now, the whole clan had gathered below the high rock which Firestar was standing on.<p>

Flicking his tail toward's Hawkkit, Firestar said, "From this moment on, until he has earned his Warrior Name, this apprentice will be known as Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Spiderleg, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Hawkpaw. Spiderleg, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of truth and bravery. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Spiderleg bounded up the steep path and touched noses with Hawkpaw. The two cats waited beside Firestar.

Nodding to Briarkit, Firestar said "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Briarpaw. Hazeltail, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Briarpaw. Hazeltail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and perseverance. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Briarpaw's heart leapt as she saw the small gray-and-white she cat come to greet her. Hazeltail was one of the best warriors, in her mind.

"Last but not least, Robinkit." Firestar called out. Robinkit shyly walked forward, her tail twitching with anxiety. "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Robinpaw. Blossomfall, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Robinpaw. Blossomfall, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and strength. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

"Hawkpaw, Briarpaw, Robinpaw!" the clan cheered as the three apprentices were making their way down.

"I can't believe we're apprentices!" Robinpaw gushed to her siblings, her eyes a little brighter than usual.

"I know! I can't wait to go training with Spiderleg!" Hawkpaw playfully growled. "I hope he teaches me some battle moves. I'll be able to crush enemies by next moon!"

"Hardly!" Briarpaw teased. "I want to learn how to hunt for prey and feed the clan."

"I want to explore the territory!" Robinpaw mewed.

"Well with any luck, you'll be able to do all of those!" Spiderleg called out, flanked by Hazeltail and Blossomfall.

"Don't think too far ahead! Worry about today, and then tomorrow," Hazeltail meowed, reassuring the excited apprentices.

"B-but there's so much to do!" Briarpaw, Hawkpaw, and Robinpaw simultaneously whined.

"Then let's get started!" Blossomfall yowled, bounding toward the forest followed by two warriors and three excited apprentices.

* * *

><p>Hawkpaw crouched and lowered his body to the muddy forest floor. His eyes focused on his prey, he lowered his tail and squinted his eyes. 'Slowly and quietly…' Hawkpaw repeated his mantra over and over. He slid paws across the ground, hardly making any noise. A few feet away from his prey, Hawkpaw readied himself for the pounce. His tongue slipped around his mouth, hungry for his prey. His eyes flickered over to where the prey could escape. 'Just go…' Hawkpaw commanded himself. Just as his prey was about to turn its head in realization, he attacked.<p>

Snap!

Hawkpaw bit the open air furiously, like it was real fresh-kill.

"Excellent work, Hawkpaw! Your stalking work is one of the best I've seen!" Spiderleg praised, purring.

"Thanks!" Hawkpaw exclaimed and spun around to see his sister's practicing.

"Briarpaw, watch your attack; it doesn't need to be that high and graceful," Hazeltail coached.

"Robinpaw, try to extend your strides longer; it will help later when you're actually catching prey," Blossomfall helpfully suggested.

The three apprentices and their mentors were practicing hunting prey. They had decided to work on prey hunting first since they wanted to feed their clan. Hawkpaw had been determined to do his best on the first day of his apprenticeship. Besides, there was a Gathering tonight and he and his two sisters were invited.

Turning back to Spiderleg, Hawkpaw asked, "Why didn't I get any feedback on my stalking?"

"Oh, almost forgot that. Next time we practice stalking, go a little slower. If you were hunting actual prey, they would've heard the vibrations of your pawsteps," Spiderleg replied. "Other than that, your practicing looked good." Hawkpaw purred in response and continued to practice.

* * *

><p>Back at camp, Dovewing perked her ears at the sound of her kits mentors' praising them. Foxleap, had left on a hunting patrol and he was making sure that she had enough rest between the transition of the nursery and the warriors den. 'It has gone so fast, all this time… I remember when they were first born…' she thought, sadly. 'And what about the fourth cat… Why couldn't StarClan convince her to help? Maybe then we wouldn't have had all this fighting between the Clans. Who knows when the Dark Forest will attack next?'<p>

"Hey, Dovewing. Are you going to stand there all day?" a teasing voice startled Dovewing, causing her to jump.

Twirling around, Dovewing caught sight of Lionblaze sitting directly behind her stifiling a mroww. "Honestly, Lionblaze, you scared me out of my fur!" Dovewing retorted, embarrassed that she hadn't noticed he was coming. 'Am I really that distracted?'

The sun blazed in the sky above their heads; it was almost sunhigh. It was almost Newleaf, with some days that felt as hot and humid as Greenleaf. It had rained recently, creating muddy pawprints trailing throughout the camp. The heat warmed Dovewing's pelt, almost to the point she felt it could burst into flames.

Noticing a look of regret, Lionblaze flicked his tail to the shadowy forest and meowed "Let's go for a walk…" Dovewing followed a taillength away, her tail slightly dragging and her eyes focused on the ground; showing how depressed she was. As the pair walked into the thick forest, Dovewing felt relief wash over her as the shadows seemed to reach out and spread ripples of coolness throughout her pelt. 'Ahh!' Dovewing thought to herself, satisfied.

The golden tom spun around instantly, fixing his amber gaze on her. "Now, what's going on?" he meowed gently.

"What about the Dark Forest? Are they planning to attack the clans? We don't know! Nothing in my life is certain anymore…" Dovewing blurted out. _Then there's the whole stress of Tigerheart, but you can't tell that to him.._

Lionblaze shifted his paws and wrapped his tail around his feet. "Dovewing, you need to relax. You aren't responsible for our clan or for stopping the Dark Forest. StarClan sent us the new prophecy to help us; but even the cats mentioned in the prophecy aren't responsible for the results. They can help the clan cats make the right decisions, but they can't solve all the problems."

Dovewing blinked, thinking about what Lionblaze had said. She had been worrying about things she couldn't control, that not even StarClan could control. A wave of ease swept through Dovewing, assuring her that she was not alone. Letting out a sigh, Dovewing murmured "Thanks," to Lionblaze and then saying goodbye, bounded off into the woods to check the ShadowClan border. Her ears perked up at the sound of a scratching. She stealthily stalked, looking around for prey. There!

A quite large mouse was eating a seed. 'This'll be great for my kits!' Dovewing thought happily, but then quickly realized her kits were old enough to feed themselves. Sadness rushed through Dovewing, reminding her that her kits were growing up. Dovewing was reminded of Tigerheart, who only got to see his kits once a month. A pang of sadness rushed through her body. _I wish it didn't have to be this way. _Dovewing focused back on her hunting as she crouched down and lightly placed her paws down to not scare the mouse. The mouse was oblivious to its surroundings and continued happily eating its seed.

Crack!

"Mouse dung!" Dovewing cursed as she stepped on a twig, alerting the mouse which then scurried off into a hole. Her anger faded quickly and she paced toward the ShadowClan border. 'What's wrong with me?' she silently asked herself. 'I used to be able to catch any prey, especially because of my sharp hearing…' Dovewing froze and perked her ears to the wind. Her attention was short-spanned as she was listening for a sign, any sign really, that her ancestors were still with her. Silence greeted her and Dovewing continued trudging through the forest, her head nearly touching the ground in disappointment.

As she approached the ShadowClan border, a sharp scent wafted toward her nose. 'Blech, ShadowClan's patrol has been here recently' she thought as she scrunched her nose. Even after all the secret meetings with Tigerheart, she would never get used to the retched smell of ShadowClan. Marking the border, Dovewing left quickly hoping to see him, but also not wanting to be caught by another ShadowClan cat. 'I wonder if he knows… That his kits have become apprentices…' she thought, curious.

The wind blew forcefully, causing the near-bare branches to swing and creak. The grass blew nearly flat as if a giant Thunderpath monster had trampled over it. The flowers swayed violently in the fearsome wind. Suddenly, a rippling feeling of nausea rushed through Dovewing, causing the world to spin and her stride to stagger.

"N-no…" she begged as her vision blurred and her head spun. "Please, not now…"

The wind eased, slowing to a gentle breeze; the grass and flowers recovered to their normal rocking. A sigh of relief escaped Dovewing's mouth as the nausea slowly faded away. It was postponed, at least for now. Her fear continued, however, as she remembered her kits. 'Stop worrying, Dovewing…' she told herself, trying to calm her racing heart. 'It's not like it'll happen soon, you still have a long way to go… Your kits will be fine… They have the clan to take care of them, right?' she reassured herself, but deep inside; she felt she was lying to herself and her kits.

* * *

><p>Briarpaw was bouncing with excitement as she crossed the sturdy tree trunk. Over this bridge, was the gathering. And not just <em>any<em> gathering, her, and her siblings first gathering!

A bright, full moon hung above the lake, illuminating her fur with a soft, sheen glimmer. Her paws danced in anxiety as she was one step away from reaching solid land. She closed her eyes and took her final step onto the island.

Splash!

Briarpaw opened her eyes to salty water stinging her eyes. She had been so overly excited, she fell into the lake! "Ack! Someone help me!" Briarpaw called out, barely staying afloat on the surface. She heard a mroww of laughter above and caught a glimpse of her brother's blue eyes and her sister's amber eyes. Catching a breath of air, Briarpaw meowed helplessly "Hey! It's not funny! Help me!"

Hazeltail stifled a laugh and reached down to help her apprentice. Briarpaw caught a hold of Hazeltail's paw and was dragged out of the water immediately. Her fur wasn't as pretty anymore, instead it was dripping wet and spiking up. 'Oh no! What will the other clans think of me now…?' Briarpaw asked herself. She shook fiercely to dry herself, but ended up splattering her siblings with water. "Oh, heh, sorry!" Briarpaw murmured a quick apology before stifling her own laughter.

Hawkpaw and Robinpaw swiftly turned to Briarpaw for revenge.

"At least _my_ fur doesn't look like a porcupine," Robinpaw commented with a sly look on her face. Briarpaw looked down at her fur and realized it was now puffed up. She frantically licked trying to smooth it down.

"And at least my fur isn't soaked with salt-water," Hawkpaw replied, avoiding a playful claw coming at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. It'll dry…" Briarpaw responded grumpily, knowing that her littermates had won. 'You win this round… But I'll get you someday!' she plotted in her mind. The gathering was starting to quiet down, but had a few cats talking to each other about the latest news in the clan.

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny Briarpaw," Robinpaw meowed, laughing at the memory.

"Hey! It's not my fault…" Briarpaw whimpered.

"I didn't know it was that hard to take a step onto the island…"Hawkpaw teased, but with a tinge of sympathy in his voice.

"Hmph."

With that, Briarpaw's siblings started to laugh uncontrollably about the event. Briarpaw stayed quiet, silently hoping that no other cat saw her.

"Shhh!" an elderly cat scolded Hawkpaw and Robinpaw as the gathering began. 'Finally! Now I can actually listen to the gathering without being distracted!'

Two apologetic looks passed between the two siblings as they whispered, "SORRY!" Briarpaw stifled a laugh.


	9. Ch 8 - Broken Dreams, Broken Reality

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 8

Newleaf

* * *

><p>AN ~ How's everyone liking 'The Last Hope'? I personally haven't read it yet, but hope to soon! Please review I would love to know what you think so far! I noticed I usually stay with the same POV's that are most usual and I don't do too much on the regular life of the clans, like other kits and battles, ect. I hadn't really noticed it before now, but if you want me to add some more "daily life" of the clan cats, send me a message or add it in a review! I'd love to hear what you're thinking about how I've been plotting the story. I'll try to add some more POV's throughout the story, plus a couple clan meetings to catch you guys up on what's the latest clan news. =) Without further ado, I present the long awaited 8th chapter! =) ~SnowArabian

* * *

><p>"Really? Do we have to go collect moss…?" Robinpaw complained to her tortoiseshell mentor. Sunlight beamed through the forest above her, making her coat glimmer. 'It's such a nice day. It's too nice of a day to be collecting moss…'<p>

"Do you want the elders to complain about their old, musty bedding to you?" Blossomfall inquired, her short temper showing.

"But… it's so much work…" Robinpaw sighed, her eyes hovering over the beautiful, soothing lake lapping at the shore. 'If only I could be wading instead of doing apprentice tasks…' She sighed deeply once again, showing her discomfort. Blossomfall responded by walking quicker and ignoring her. 'Why me…?' Robinpaw asked herself, miserable, and continued the long trek to collect moss.

Robinpaw had noticed that her paws were no longer as soft and smooth, instead they were dry and had cracks forming in them. 'How much longer can I take this weather?' The weather had affected all the clans, especially RiverClan. Their streams were drying up and their fish were dying on dry, cracked mud. Her mother, Dovewing, had told her about the time she went on a quest to return the water to the lake.

Gazing at the small glimpses of the lake Robinpaw saw in between the brush and trees, she could hardly believe it would shrink, much less nearly disappear altogether. 'Things have been changing…' Robinpaw recalled her mother saying to her. She noted a tinge of sadness in her voice, a look of regret; but Robinpaw kept quiet until her mother was finished speaking.

"Robinpaw! Hurry up! It'll be moonhigh by the time we get back to the camp!" Blossomfall yowled out several taillength's away. Robinpaw jumped at the shrill voice interrupting her thoughts.

"S-sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright, Dovewing?" A concerned voice gently asked, it was light and cautious.<p>

The pale gray she-cat managed a quick nod before drifting back into her thoughts. 'That was the fifth time today!' She vaguely noticed that she was more distracted than usual, but shook off the thought. 'I wonder how my kits are doing right now…' she thought worriedly. Dovewing swiveled her ears, hoping to catch just a snippet of their activities. Instead, she only heard phrases from her own clan mates within the camp. She had barely moved all day, just sitting and listening. Then there was the voice. The voice which would call out to her every once in a while. It frustrated her, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Dovewing…" the voice called out again, further annoying her.

Furious, Dovewing spun around at the owner of the voice and spat, "What!"

A suddenly embarrassed, and a bit frightened Foxleap stepped back from the she-cat. "S-sorry, I'll leave y-you alone…" He whispered faintly, before spinning around and bounding into the forest. Realization sunk into Dovewing, her mind regretful. Even though he wasn't the real father of her kits, he had become an important part of her life and a really amazing friend.

"Wait!" Dovewing called after him, desperate. 'Great. Look what you did now Dovewing…' she scolded herself. Dovewing knew he had been asking her every opportunity to go hunting, or if she wanted to just go for a walk, but she had refused all of them. She had allowed her relationships with her clan mates to slowly disappear. She hadn't meant to, but… she had prophecies to fulfill. And… she couldn't fulfill them without ridding her life of close relationships and bonds. 'I wish there was another way to fulfill it… Without leaving…' she thought, saddened.

Dovewing had seen the worried looks of her clanmates as she further sunk into her depression. She heard the whispers of gossip when they shared tongues. She even heard other clans talking about it! Tigerheart was always worried about her, constantly fussing over her wanting to help. _But he can't, he just doesn't understand right now.. _There wasn't much she could do… Her kits were grown, ready to take care of themselves. But a part of her heart had gone with them. Now she wasn't sure how much more she could take; the gossip, the looks… 'This is the path you've chosen' she reminded herself, but feeling even worse than before.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Briarpaw heard her sister, Robinpaw, groan. Their long, exhausting day was finally over. Cool, soothing water lapped at her fur, cooling her minor case of heat stroke instantly. Even though only RiverClan's cats swam, most of the other clan cats waded or even stood in shallow water to cool their burning fur.<p>

"Ahh…" Robinpaw sighed contently. "I could stay in here all day… and the next… and the next…"

"Oh Robinpaw…" Hawkpaw lightly teased his sister.

"What! I could… I love, love, love this water…" Robinpaw explained, sleepily. "You didn't have Blossomfall work you to near death… I swear to StarClan that I almost fainted bring moss to the camp so many times."

"You didn't have Spiderleg teach you battle moves over and over in the bright sunlight. I thought the sun was going to burn a hole in my pelt!" Hawkpaw boasted, sending a look of satisfaction to his sister.

"That's nothing." Briarpaw calmly stated, ignoring the surprised and annoyed looks on her siblings. Hawkpaw and Robinpaw waited in silence for an answer, nothing but the soft swishing sound of water lapping their pelts.

"What do you mean that's nothing?" Robinpaw spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I doubt you could have done either of the jobs we did…" Hawkpaw added.

"You're right, I probably couldn't have. Not that I would have wanted to either…" Briarpaw started, silently laughing at the expressions her brother and sister were giving her. "I got to hunt prey in the shade, and Hazeltail showed me the best places to hunt," she bragged.

"Wha-?"

"No fair!"

With a mrow of laughter, Briarpaw swam away from her stunned siblings before they realized what she said and came after her. '5… 4…. 3…. 2…. 1….' She counted silently in her head.

"Get back here Briarpaw!" A simultaneous meow of frustration called after her.

"No way, you have to catch me!" she called back, an ambitious gleam in her eyes.

"You're on!" Hawkpaw challenged, racing after her.

* * *

><p><em>Dawn rose high above in the sky, igniting the sky in beams of color. Dark shadows hovered over the camp, waiting to strike. Dovewing looked up, noticing the shadows and yowling a warning. Swarms of cats surrounded the hollow, a second after Dovewing yelled the warning to the clan. 'No! I'm too late now… I've.. failed my task,' Cats raced down the sides, catapulting themselves into the camp. By now, the whole clan was awake and fighting the invaders. 'Tigerstar!' Dovewing silently gasped as she recognized the dark tabby stalking in the camp.<em>

_His amber eyes scanned the camp searching for a cat. It couldn't be Firestar since he was fighting Brokenstar. 'Who… Who is he searching for?' Dovewing looked at her paws, feeling awkward since she wasn't immediately fighting. Glancing up to see the progress of the battle, Dovewing met the fierce amber gaze of Tigerstar. He growled menacingly his sharp claws flashing in the glimpses of sunlight shining through the hollow._

_He stalked forward, his eyes narrowing at his prey. Several tail-lengths away, he stopped and crouched. Suddenly, Dovewing knew what it was like to be a mouse. She yowled for help, hoping one of her clan mates would stop and help her. But she seemed to be invisible, unheard from everyone except for Tigerstar. Hearing her plea for help, Tigerstar's mouth flashed with his giant white teeth._

_But his teeth, they were no longer white… No. 'They were stained red, with blood…' Dovewing realized in horror. She had heard old nursery tales about the old leader of ShadowClan, and had even come to see him in certain occasions, but she never knew he was this vicious. She tried to step back, to lengthen the space between her and Tigerstar, but her paws were frozen and immobile._

_He snarled lightly and then launched, crashing into her body clawing and biting it. His mouth opened in a large growl and snapped his jaws teasingly in front of her face. Dovewing flinched but tried to claw back at her attacker. The final attack came, no more teasing, and Dovewing felt excruciating pain in her side. His claws had finally reached their target. Dovewing began to grow faint and the world was spinning. The last thing she saw was blood… Blood dripping over her face; gathering in a puddle beside her…_

Dovewing yanked herself up and panted. She sat a couple of minutes in her nest, relaxing. 'It was just a dream…' She yawned and stretched in her nest with Foxleap. Her nightmare flooded her mind, causing her to temporarily lose her senses. 'When… When is the next time they will strike?' The reddish-brown tom was still sleeping soundly, she softly licked him on the ear and left the warm den. Even though she braced herself, a cold blast of wind blew straight on her face causing her to wince. Even though it was Newleaf, the cold wintery weather had lasted for quite some time afterwards. Icicles spread throughout her body, pricking her fur and causing her to instantly lose her warmness. 'Why is it so cold?' She softly padded over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a mouse and crouching on the cold stone ground.

'I'll be ready.' She reassured herself, trying to calm her racing heart. 'I need to take action. I… I need… to find the cat in the prophecy,' Dovewing thought, holding back her tears…


	10. Ch 9 - Dreamseeking

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 9

Late Newleaf/Early Greenleaf

* * *

><p>AN ~ Omg! So sorry for the long absence of updates! But since summer is coming there should be more updates! During the summer I hope to update every three weeks to a month, since I have some camps going on and it's SUMMER! I've also been trying to layout the plot and try to figure out where this story is going and where its going to end. Thank you so, so, so much for your patience!

1/6 – Wow. I really gotta put some more Tiger X Dove in this story. Not just all suspense. O.O Well sorry about that. Maybe if I'm feeling up to it I'll work on it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Thunder echoed throughout the endless, open sky, lighting flashed brightening the dark, depressing sky for a split second. Rain pounded the ground fiercely while creating a myriad of puddles. Fog hovered over the muddy ground, clouds swam through the dark sky above. A soft breeze swept through the hollow as two cats materialized, a gray she-cat and a white tom. They greeted each other in silence, sitting and wrapping their tails around their bodies. They didn't shiver since they both had long fur coats, but the cold was starting to whisper on their fur. The two cats seemed content to sit there, thinking.<p>

"You know what we have to do, Bluestar," the white tom spoke, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bluestar disagreed politely.

"We have to help guide Dovewing… She's lost in her own maze, with all these prophecies. We have to intervene."

"No Whitestorm, it is against the Clan code. Our actions could end up changing the future. I'm not going to put ThunderClan or any other clan, in danger because of prophecies. Dovewing will manage, she's done so well already…" Bluestar stated with a sniff of distempt.

"It isn't fair to her, or any other cat. All the clans are suffering, not just her. How can you refuse the offer to help and repair your beloved clan?" Whitestorm asked bewildered.

Bluestar sighed, and lowered her voice to a whisper saying, "Whitestorm… I've done enough damage to the clans… Do they really need more to blame Starclan for? We've lost many cats to the Dark Forest, but many have come back seeing they were attacking their own clanmates, their friends."

"But you don't understand, if we don't interfere now, it could be too late…" Whitestorm warned.

Bluestar's eyes clouded until they were no longer a bright sapphire blue, but a raging grey sea covered with fog. "I-I think this is the best. For the clans, for Dovewing."

With a sigh, Whitestorm replied gravely, "Let's hope you're right, Bluestar. Or otherwise her sorrows and possible coming death will be placed on your shoulders. You will have to deal with the weight yourself, and Starclan won't forgive you."

"I understand, and fully accept the consequences of my actions in the future," Bluestar pledged, and disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Watching her leave, Whitestorm shook his head sadly and whispered , "Bluestar, don't do this…"

* * *

><p>A soft, slow trickling river flowed swiftly through the forest. Briarpaw's quick pawsteps left soft indents in the cold mud along the side of the river. Looking back, the black-and-white she-cat saw that the pawsteps trailed behind her for many tail lengths. Traveling along the river soothed the angered she-cat, but not enough for her to return to camp.<p>

Blazing heat pounded down on Briarpaw's black-and-white fur. A canopy of trees arched above her, but not enough shelter to stay in the shade. She panted heavily while continuing to trek along the river. Her paws were rough and bone-dry since she had been hiking since sunrise, but she knew she couldn't stop. Anger pulsed through her mind as she remembered the events that happened earlier.

"_Briarpaw, where are you going?" Dovewing asked with a motherly tone in her voice._

"_Out in the forest. Hazeltail had to go on a patrol early this morning, and I opted out of it. We were going to go hunting by the WindClan border, so she said I could go by myself," Briarpaw answered, frustration growing in her mind._

"_You can't go alone Briarpaw. You're too young. I'll come with you."_

"_No! I can go by myself, I don't need you to accompany me or anyone else!" Briarpaw called out behind her._

"_Briarpaw. Get back here right now." Dovewing ordered._

_Ignoring her mother, she ran off in the forest to hunt._

'She doesn't control me. I'm not her little kit anymore.' Briarpaw repeated the same lines over and over in her head. Shaking her head in frustration, she bolted, leaving the river behind her. 'I bet she doesn't question Hawkpaw or Robinpaw like that.' Trees whipped past Briarpaw's sight, the world was a blur but full of adrenaline. 'This is how it should be. I don't need to be chaperoned.' Realization dawned on Briarpaw. 'Oh great. Now I'm going to be punished. The whole clan will know by moonhigh! But she can't order me around anymore. I don't care if she punishes me.' Briarpaw stubbornly decided and turned in the direction of abandoned twoleg place. The forest grew darker and darker as the canopy of trees grew thicker. 'I bet she really wouldn't want me to go here!' Briarpaw thought victorious and determined to prove herself worthy of being alone in the forest.

A bird screamed above in the sky. It's cries echoed through the forest. 'W-what was that?' Briarpaw asked herself, slightly scared. A voice in her head mocked her and said, "Really? Dovewing WAS right, you can't be left without a chaperone. Scared a hawk will carry you off?"

Briarpaw wiped the feeling of fear out of her mind and sprinted even faster through the dark woods. Her mind was blazed with determination to prove others wrong. She closed her eyes blissfully and continued to run. The earth began to slide under the young she-cats paws, causing her to fall.

Wrenching her eyes open, Briarpaw looked around to see the forest flying up while she was plummeting down. Shock and fear raced through her mind as her body went limp through the air as she was falling. A horrible thump screamed through her ears as she felt the cool earth below her once again. Pain surged through her body, more so on her leg, and she screamed in agony. She no longer had control of her body, and the world slipped through her paws leaving her in the darkness…

* * *

><p>"Have you found her yet?" Dovewing gasped, terrified of what happened to one of her kits.<p>

"No. We're looking, she couldn't have gone far…," Brambleclaw the deputy replied, his calm voice betraying the fear he felt inside.

"I shouldn't have left her go… What was I thinking?" Dovewing ranted.

"It wasn't your fault. She left by herself, she's old enough to take care of herself… The only thing I worry about is that she ran off in anger and usually she's the level-headed one. Let's hope she doesn't make any choices she will regret…" Lionblaze said, a tinge of depression in his voice. Dovewing looked over at her old mentor and friend and saw his eyes were clouded with the past. 'What is he thinking about? Was it Hollyleaf?'

Dovewing perked her ears as she heard triumphant yowls near the abandoned twoleg place. 'What was she doing there?' She heard her daughter moan in pain, barely conscious.

"Oh no… no… NO!" Dovewing shouted, making Brambleclaw and Lionblaze jump. "She… She's hurt… By the abandoned… twoleg nest…" She gasped, feeling short of breath.

Streaks of golden and brown fur dashed off into the dark forest, leaving Dovewing alone. She laid down miserable. 'Good thing Foxleap went with Sandstorm and Jayfeather to talk to Mothwing. Otherwise he would have freaked out about his daughter… ' Depressions crashed over Dovewing like a wave, making the forest seem bigger and more lonely. 'He and I, we're not as close anymore. I still like him as a friend and am eternally grateful for him claiming the kits as his own.. But I'm hurting him, deeply. And Tigerheart is a whole different story. I'm losing the ties on my relationships, and I'm sliding down fast. But I'm not just distancing myself from everyone because I want to... It's the only way to save my kits from their impending prophecy. Plus… it's part of my destiny too…'

Dovewing shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on her daughter. She could see her daughter's limp body being raised out of a hole, easily disguised by leaves. She gasped in horror as she noticed that Briarpaw's foot was angled in a weird position. 'Please Starclan, let it not be as bad as it seems. I will take the pain if needed…' Dovewing pleaded, and padded over to the entrance of the camp to await her kit.

* * *

><p>Blazing waves of pain swept through her paw, each one worse than the next. How badly she wanted to scream in pain, yet her voice seemed mute. She was in complete darkness, alone, lost. She couldn't hear anything, dead silence. When she thought the pain was getting unbearable, and the darkness was suffocating her, it eased up.<p>

Her paw became numb, still with shocks of pain and the darkness faded away quickly, revealed a bright white. 'Am I alive or dead? I can't tell the difference…' She was laying in the ThunderClan medicine den, on a freezing cold, smooth stone. 'When did I get here… Why don't I remember anything?' A rustle came near the opening, instantly alerting her.

"Hello?" The cat tried to speak, but her voice came out a squeak. A cat with scrawny, matted grey fur walked through the entrance. She looked at the patients' leg, and then set off towards the herb piles in the back.

"W-who are yo-ou?" The cat stuttered, frightened by the appearance of the newcomer.

Spitting out the herbs in her mouth, the grey cat spoke. "Young apprentice, you do not know of me?" She sounded a bit annoyed, but had an amused look on her face.

The cat analyzed the stranger. The grey cat was certainly older, perhaps an elder, but she had never known a cat that looked like this. The stranger smelled faintly of ThunderClan, but also of the other clans. She had a slight sparkle in her eyes and fur that resembled stars. "No… I'm sorry…"

"Ah, well they've been telling the wrong nursery tales to kits. I am Yellowfang, warrior and medicine cat to ThunderClan and ShadowClan. I live in StarClan with your ancestors." Yellowfang explained.

Receiving no response from the other she-cat, Yellowfang continued. "You have a broken leg, one which will heal quite slowly."

"O-okay… Why am I here? Am I dead?"

"StarClan saw this as an… unusual situation and decided to help you. We have temporarily taken away the pain until you wake up…" The grey she-cat said, hesitantly as if not completely sure the reasons.

"Then can I leave?"

"Patience, young one. You must see this first…" Yellowfang shimmered, and disappeared into the background.

The scenery rapidly changed. Instead of the medicine den, it was replaced with a bright, sparkling, sunny clearing where three cats gathered. The young cat felt a surge of recognition from the pale grey she-cat in the center. Two other cats surrounded her, one a blue-grey she-cat and the other a golden tom.

"Bluestar, Lionheart, why am I here?" the pale grey she-cat greeted.

"We have come to warn you, of the future…" Bluestar whispered, her voice nearly inaudible over the rushing wind.

"You already know one of your kits is a part of the prophecy… But be aware to pay the greatest price for the safe keeping of them. Otherwise, the worst might come, and the clans will fall into despair and darkness…" Lionheart continued.

"W-what do you mean?" the pale grey she-cat asked frantically.

Bluestar opened her mouth to speak, but vanished into thin air.

"Now you see… Use this knowledge for good… Wake, Briarpaw!" Yellowfang's raspy voice echoed through the young cat's mind, warning her of death…

* * *

><p>AN ~ Once again, so, so, so, so sorry! I hope the longer chapter made up for it? For some reason, this chapter took be suuuper long to write… Cross your fingers the next one will be faster! Yay, Dovewing's prophecy is being revealed, one chapter at a time… If you guys could take the time to review, I'd LOVE it! Thanks so much for my constant readers, you guys are the best! And here's to the new readers who I hope made it to this point and want more! ~SnowArabian


	11. Ch 10 - Resurfacing Emotions

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 10

Greenleaf

* * *

><p>AN – Hey! I'm so sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I know, it shouldn't take me about a month to write a 1,600 word chapter. :P But, like I'm doing with First Chances, I'm hoping to write 1k every 2 weeks which should speed up the updates a bit! And recently I've been trying out different perspectives, to give a twist to the story. Let me know what you think! Okay, enough of my talking… On with the story! ~SnowArabian

1/6 – Sorry for the disappointment, but no this is not a new chapter. Due to my editing skills and rewriting skills, I have added on two more chapters. Well not really, but they're better and have a different plot. Therefore, this used to be chapter 8? So it's now pushed. To understand, you might want to reread some of the chapters.. Yeah.. Sorry!

* * *

><p>The stars up above twinkled, creating diamond specks in the navy blue sky above. The moon hung in the sky, like a lantern giving off an eerie glow. It was mostly peaceful with little sound except the frogs croaking and the grass swishing in the freezing wind.<p>

Gazing up at the stars, thoughts ran through Lionblaze's head, depression and loneliness settling over him as he thought of happier times. All alone, crouched in tall, bristling grass, memories resurfaced from long ago. Images of a gray tabby she-cat and a golden tabby tom swept through his mind with such speed that he almost cried out when no more came. His body felt numb and dull, like he was an elder that had just barely survived a battle.

He didn't feel powerful, like he held the power of the stars in his paws. Not anymore, not since she left him. They were both hurting, Lionblaze knew it, but both denied it. 'How many moons have passed… Since we were friends… Since she didn't know my secret…' Lionblaze wondered. 'Why does she feel she can't be a part of my future, and that she is lower than me? Why?'

Confused and hurt by the past mistakes, Lionblaze turned away from the bright stars above, and stared at the cold dirt ground below. 'It was a mistake to tell her… If I hadn't… We could have had a normal relationship between the two of us, like always…'

Lionblaze's anger burst up inside of him like a ignited match. "I shouldn't have been such a fool!" He yelled out suddenly, rising to his feet to paw at the ground furiously. Anger quickly fading, he sat down and lowered his head. "I shouldn't… have let her go…" Lionblaze said softly.

A soft breeze flowed through the forest rustling leaves. Lionblaze sensed someone was watching him, and quickly turned around. But the leaves and branches were moving because of the wind. 'But… did I see a flash of… white fur…?' Lionblaze wondered.

* * *

><p>"Will she be alright Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked his brother, the gray tabby medicine cat.<p>

"Yes… She should be fine… She may experience some pain afterwards, but it should have healed completely…" Jayfeather replied in a calm voice.

"You know… You guys should really stop talking about me like I'm not here…" Briarpaw, the patient complained, her tail flicking back and forth frustrated.

"If you hadn't run off, then you wouldn't need to be here…" Jayfeather commented, his cold, blind eyes silencing Briarpaw's open mouth which was ready to object. "You're lucky to not have been more seriously injured… You're mother and siblings were all worried crazy about you thinking you would die or something… "

Briarpaw put her head on her paws and sighed. Lionblaze touched Jayfeather's back with his tail, telling him to talk outside.

"Briarpaw, I need to go outside to talk to Lionblaze. You'll be okay in here right?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I don't need to be watched like a kit…"

"Then stop acting like a kit." Jayfeather said firmly and left the medicine cat den.

"You could try to be a little nicer to her sometimes… It must be hard on her… The fact that her siblings are training without her and she has to spend a month recovering…" Lionblaze said sympathetically.

"If she really cared about her training, then she wouldn't have run away and injured herself… She has a strong temper, that apprentice…"

"She sort of… reminds me of you when we were little…" Lionblaze said with a purr. "You were always so determined, yet foolish… You wanted to be equal to your siblings just like her… In a way, you two aren't that different."

"Which must be why we fight so often. I swear, she's always trying to get to my temper… Always doing things she's not supposed to be doing," Jayfeather explained. "But… maybe I'll give her a chance. I'll try to be nicer, but I'm not guaranteeing it will get us any new results."

"Thank you Jayfeather… She's been through a lot… And I know Dovewing is feeling stressed too, so maybe I'll talk to her later or at the gathering."

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set, after a long hot day of apprentice tasks, and the chosen cats were eating to preserve their energy for the gathering. Hawkpaw and his sister, Robinpaw crouched together sharing a squirrel.<p>

"Oh! Our second gathering is tonight! I forgot!" Hawkpaw exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, too bad we can't go with Briarpaw… I wonder how she's doing…?" Robinpaw said sadly, disappointed about her sister.

"Well, we can come home and tell her all about it later! That might cheer her up!" Hawkpaw commented, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, maybe that'll help…"

Lionblaze watched as Briarpaw's siblings chatted, hyped for the gathering later that night. 'Poor Briarpaw, it must be really hard on her being injured and missing her second gathering. She does need to control that temper of hers though…' He walked over to a pale gray she-cat sitting and eating a mouse all alone.

"Hey Dovewing, why aren't you eating with Foxleap?" Lionblaze asked curious and worried. Lately Dovewing had been avoiding other cats, making sure it was just herself all the time.

Dovewing took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't think he wants me to be around him anymore, I've… been committed to something… And I can't back out now. Not when fate is going to make sure I come through no matter what. And I've been trying to… lessen my relationships with everyone, to make sure I don't hurt them in the process, but it isn't working. Everyone thinks I'm avoiding them and being mean to them, but I can't help it."

"Why don't you tell them that? I understand, I bet they would too."

"It's not that simple. If I tell them, it could…" Dovewing's eyes turned a stormy blue as she stared into Lionblaze's amber eyes. "It could… ruin the clans forever. I have to be strong, and endure through the pain until the very end."

"You don't have to fight this alone you know… You have friends, Dovewing. You have Jayfeather and I, who would be more than willing help you through this situation. If you'd tell us a little bit more… we could help, I think," Lionblaze urged Dovewing.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry, I have to do this alone." Dovewing sighed. She broke contact with Lionblaze's searching eyes, and padded out of the camp into the forest.

Dovewing trudged through the forest, sullen and depressed. 'No one knows what I'm going through.. But soon it will all be over, I just have to endure until the next attack, then I'm free.' She thought receiving a burst of determination.

A sweet scent drifted through the air, awakening her senses. She crouched low, slowly stalking the place where the scent had come from. She drifted closer and closer to the ShadowClan border, not realizing it, and stopped at the edge of the forest where there was a small clearing separating ShadowClan land and ThunderClan. Her eyes drifted upward, catching sight of a large thrush preened itself in an oak tree. 'I've got you now…' Dovewing muttered, careful to keep downwind of the huge bird.

The pale grey she-cat let the smell entice her, bringing her closer and closer when she finally… pounced! Gathering all her strength Dovewing darted up the tree and jumped to catch the birds wing with her claw just as it was flying away. 'Yes!' She cheered silently in her head. Carrying the bird in her mouth, Dovewing jumped back down to the ground and slowly headed back to camp.

Dovewing stopped when she came to a single beam of sunlight. She thought it peculiar when the forest was normally darker around this area. Tracing the beam up to its source, Dovewing admired the beautiful sky. Being that it was Greenleaf, the sun was brighter in the sky than any other season. On warm sunny days, Dovewing would sometimes even come out with Tigerheart and talk with him for a few hours. Of course they couldn't do it out near the border, but he had found a clearing with some flat smooth rocks they could sun on.

_You are risking everything.._ A voice scorned Dovewing in her mind. As she tried to shake out the thoughts, Dovewing realized that her eyes were getting watery. The fragile she-cat had held in the tears for a long time, but now; they were pouring out. The seal on her emotions that she had locked up so long ago, had broken. She hated being used. She hated how the fate of the clans seemed to rest on her. Her and her kits. 'I… I have to endure the pain. I'll get through this, I have to. But until then, my kits won't be safe..'

* * *

><p>AN – You may be thinking, 'What the heck is Dovewing going on and on about?' Patience young readers! I hope it'll make more sense in the future but right now I'm trying to build up something. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, I would LOVE it! Thanks to my readers, the new ones and old ones. ^.^ See you next time!


	12. Ch 11 - Second Chances, Right?

Warriors : The Last Saga

Chapter 11

Late Greenleaf

* * *

><p>AN – Hello everyone! I've been experimenting with different POV's to give the story a bit of a twist and a change. I also noticed that my story has been going by pretty quick, so I'm probably going to go back and edit like I did a while ago (editing/rewriting parts) and possibly might add some new chapters or segments. Hopefully, I'll finish before school starts, and you will have a new and updated LS! Looking back, I saw that a lot of my chapters were a bit rushed and that the kits probably grew up way, way too fast. With all of this editing and possibly new chapter writing, I might not get around to writing the next chapter for awhile since I'm pretty busy for the next couple weeks. Thank you for your patience! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ~SnowArabian

1/6 – This chapter and the next chapter won't be new ones, sorry! The new one shall be posted.. before the 13th. I can guarantee that!

* * *

><p>Sunlight rose high above a hollow, casting long shadows of four cats. The cats gathered together, all seeming wearied with scraggly fur. The four-some hadn't met in some time and were rarely called together. Faint recognition sparked in the members of the meeting's eyes, but exhaustion quickly glazed over after realizing the hundreds of cats they had seen already.<p>

"Why are we called here?" Rasped a orange tom with white paws. "Haven't we already done enough?"

"Yes… Haven't they have any younger cats than us?" Echoed a brown she-cat with narrowed eyes. She grinded up the ground with her paws, showing her distaste for the meeting. "They should respect their elders instead of annoying us."

"Quiet Windstar. We will serve the Clans until the very end… Which I might add is that it is approaching…" A silver-gray, long-furred tom commanded, appearing unnerved by the attitude his companions.

"Whatever the results of the coming war, I'm sure Shadowclan shall prevail. They wouldn't let a small thing like this defeat them, now would they..?" A black she-cat calmly said, feeling satisfied of the other cats reactions.

"Shadowstar. If a war commences, which we all know is eventually going to come, it won't be just one clan that survives.. Unless the clans work together, there will be no "safe" cats coming out of this. You know just how badly Tigerstar's revenge and vengeance has built up over the years.." the orange tom warned.

"You have to admit that even if the clans didn't work together, fighting the Dark Forest by themselves would still succeed, Thunderstar." Windstar meowed.

"Then, the Dark Forest would pick off the clans… One by one… There is no winning to them unless the clans unite." The silver-gray tom advised.

"Riverstar is right. We need to have the clans unite to succeed. If we fail… all will be lost.." Thunderstar stated, saying the truth that everyone dreaded.

"If they get stronger… If they… succeed… Then you must know that Starclan will be greatly weakened.. And its possible that elderly cats here, that have seen many generations.. Will begin to fade, like the Dark Forest's cats have.." Shadowstar murmured cautiously.

"I think we were all aware of this… But I think ignorance has caused us to be careless.. I understand that Bluestar and some of the younger cats have started to try and reverse the damage the Dark Forest has done. We can do what we can.. But there's a point, where even Starclan can't help." Riverstar commented.

"Starclan has always been the good side. Faced against evil, we have many benefits. Living forever is one of them.. But, should the Dark Forest win.. our power over them for many years will come to cease, and the oldest of us should fade. Our bright, healthy territories will deteriorate. And finally… Finally, will Tigerstar get his revenge.." said Thunderstar.

* * *

><p>A new wave of exhaustion swept over Ivypool's pelt. The young she-cat felt nearly dead with all of the training she had done. Ivypool panted, and tried to walk out the soreness in her legs. 'I wish I had never come to the Dark Forest... Of course I'm not doing this of my own will... I know that I'm trying to get behind the scenes for Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather and warn them in advance if anything important happens, but it sometimes can just be too really hard...' The Dark Forest worked its cats hard; and with all of the work they had to put into the daytime clan work, it was normal for all of the cats to be exhausted.<p>

Ivypool had escaped from training early, and was waiting out the time before her real self would wake up and would start a new day in ThunderClan. 'Why was I the only cat who could open my eyes to the destruction and evil of the Dark Forest? Why hasn't anyone else tried to back out? What are the consequences...?' she wondered, shivering at the thought.

I wish my own clanmates would give up and leave the Dark Forest, but I bet Tigerstar, and his followers have tricked them too. I know how badly I want to impress them when I was still under their influence.. Yet now… I am fully able to leave, but I am kept here against my will for my sister. Maybe it's better this way… At least this way I'm accepted into the prophecy my sister had been born into...' Frustration surged through her mind, she clenched her claws.

"At least this way... I'm not left out..." She whispered into the billowing wind swirling around her as she waited for dawn.

* * *

><p>"Ivypool, we need to try and convince the fourth cat. Although we failed our prophecy, there might be a second chance..." Ivypool's pale grey sister commented, desperation showing in her eyes. "I want you to come with us..."<p>

"I-I'm not sure about that," Ivypool stammered and tried to focus on the herbs she was picking for Jayfeather. "This is your prophecy..." Uncertainty reflected in her eyes as she thought about the consequences of disturbing the ancient prophecy foretold by ancestors older than StarClan. She turned back to the herbs, cutting her connection with Dovewing's eyes.

"Come on.. Please? You probably know best about the prophecy and to explain it to her. I need you for support..." Dovewing pleaded.

"I-I..." Ivypool, startled, looked up hesitantly into her sister's begging eyes. 'She **really** wants me to go, huh?' Ivypool finally broke, giving in to her. "Guess it would be alright..."

"Yay!" Dovewing piped up, giving her sister a playful nudge. She licked Ivypool's ear and whispered a quick 'Thanks'. Then, Dovewing left to tell Jayfeather and Lionblaze the news. Instant regret settled over Ivypool like a dark cloud. 'Is it too late to refuse? Could I ever erase that happy, joyful look on her face from my memories? Especially since... it's been a while since she's acted like that?' Ivypool let out a long sigh, realizing she couldn't be the one to break her sisters good spirits. Another thought dawned on Ivypool, making her miserable. 'Why does she have such a close bond with Lionblaze and Jayfeather… What happened to her, my sister, my best friend? Why can't I be told any of the secrets that involve the prophecy? Why am I always left out..'

* * *

><p>AN - I didn't get all that I really wanted in this chapter, but I thought I'd better publish this chapter before a mob of readers came after me. Lol. I meant to have this chapter cover introducing the fourth cat and some other smaller stuff, but I guess it'll be in next chapter! I think that I've decided to finish the next chapter, since I think I have a good stopping point, and start on editing. The next few chapters will be updated, but not as frequently. Also! I made a website for LS for updates and things like that. It's new, but I hope to keep adding to it. ls-updates#! ~SnowArabian


	13. Ch 12 - Reshaping Destiny

Warriors : The Last Saga

Chapter 12

Leaffall

* * *

><p>AN – I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I know I told you that I would be editing and adding parts and such, which is still true. But seriously, it shouldn't take me a month to publish a new chapter! I've had some ideas floating around my head, after (FINALLY!) getting a hold of _The Last Hope_ and reading it. I am thinking of partially rewriting the story but over a long period of time, as this update is proof that I cannot edit and write chapters at the same time. I will be editing one chapter, and then writing another chapter which hopefully will take me 2 weeks overall, but we'll see.. Once again, so sorry! Enjoy the chapter! ~ SnowArabian

9/22 – Okay. I have no excuse for this extremely late update anymore. Really sorry, will try to be faster. I actually wrote this in the beginning of September, but like the last chapter, I didn't get where I really wanted to end.

1/6 – Once again, no new chapter. I'm hopefully gonna publish the 13th chapter on it's anniversary, and make it super long too! Yay! Ooh, just wanting to let my readers know.. I made a website on wordpress so I could give you guys updates.. Unfortunately, I kinda.. lost the website? So haha I'm gonna have to make a new one.. I'll give you guys the link later once I make it.

* * *

><p>'Where..?' The she-cat thought. 'Where is he when we need him?' She had searched from sunrise to moonhigh for him, but hadn't found any traces of him yet. Her white coat had turned light grey throughout the long day. Looking up, she examined the position of the moon in the sky and she felt a small wave of panic rise inside her. 'Soon.. It's coming..' The she-cat sprinted off towards a towering waterfall running over jagged rocks. Her ears flickered at the noise of the churning water, but it soon blended into a mellow harmony as she adjusted. A faint howl echoed in the distance, but the she-cat could tell it wasn't close enough to do any harm.<p>

'I hope they're safe.' The cat prayed. 'If they're in danger, then I have failed my duties.' The white she-cat slipped behind the waterfall, in a path that to most others was a secret. Sniffing the air, she realized that his scent was near. "Of course. He chose the place I would look last for him." The she-cat muttered under her breath, while searching for clues.

Soggy pawprints indented in a thin layer of moss caught the snowy cat's attention leading to a secluded cave. 'How did I miss that before? This was where I started this morning..' She thought puzzled. 'Wait. Something's wrong with this..' Backing up slowly, she walked carefully to the entrance of the waterfall.

'There wasn't a cave here before.. was there?' She asked herself. 'I've been here hundreds of times, wouldn't one of my clanmates or I have discovered this?' She slowly walked forward, keeping an eye on the cave as she moved forward. With every pawstep, the cave seemed to disappear more and more behind a veil of moss. 'Out of the corner of your eye. .. A secret room..'

The she-cat rolled her eyes, before continuing into the hidden cave. 'Of course he would choose something like this.' As she went deeper and deeper, the cave seemed to become more eerie. Puddles reflecting moonlight shimmered against the cave walls and faint noises of water echoed constantly in the dark cave. 'Who would want to live here?' The she-cat shivered before stopping in front of a raised bolder.

"So you have come.." A scraggly furred cat with bulging eyes spoke, breaking the silence. His appearance was grotesque, but the young cat knew to expect this.

She dipped her head, showing respect for her elder. "Greetings Rock. I have come-"

"I know what you have come for." Rock said, interrupting. "And I am here to say it is not possible."

"But we have to do something! I won't let them lose hope again!" The snowy cat hissed.

"You know the prophecy from long ago. We cannot afford to interfere with the way fate has chosen to play out. It is not our roll." Rock said sharply.

"Please.. I'll do anything. We can't let this happen again." The she-cat begged.

"This is not in your power." Rock stated.

The she-cats eyes narrowed in frustration. "Fine if you won't help me, I know someone who will."

The she-cat hurriedly left the cave, leaving Rock sitting on the raised boulder alone. "Be careful of your actions, Half Moon..."

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" A voice hissed urgently, shattering the blind medicine cats dream. 'What's going on?' Jayfeather thought groggily, yawning. "Jayfeather!"<p>

'Why does that voice sound so famillar?' A wave of panic washed over Jayfeather. 'What if someone's in trouble?' The blind medicine cat forced his tired eyes to open. A pair of emerald eyes stared back at him belonging to a white she-cat.

"Half Moon?" Jayfeather gasped, astonished. 'This must be a dream.. I can only see in my dreams.. But why would Half Moon visit me?' Thoughts ran quickly through his head, none of them making sense.

The white she-cat purred at her recognition. "Yes, it's me."

"Why are you here? Is there more danger for the clans?" Jayfeather sputtered.

Half Moon's eyes turned a stormy green as she said, "The Tribe needs your help. Please come quickly!"

"I-I don't understand.. We were with the Tribe only a few moons ago. They seemed fine when we left them," Jayfeather asked.

"That's enough, Half Moon." A commanding voice called out from the shadows. A cat with only a few patches of hair stepped out, glaring at Half Moon. "The clans have their own destiny to fulfill."

"Rock.." Jayfeather said breathless. 'Why are Half Moon and Rock coming to visit me now of all times?'

"Rock, you don't understand! The Tribe needs the clan cats!"

"Half Moon. It is not in your power, nor is it your duty to recruit the help of the clan cats." Rock swished his tail angered.

The white she-cat walked away, sulking, and stared at Jayfeather one last time with her pleading jade eyes. "Goodbye.." she mouthed, and then faded.

"What was she talking about, Rock?"

The elder said nothing, and stared blankly at Jayfeather.

"What does the tribe need help with? I'm sure we can spare a few cats to help.." Jayfeather had seen the despair and depression in Half Moon's eyes.

"No, you can't!" Rock lashed his tail. "The Dark Forest continues to grow, and you need all the help you can get in order to win this battle. Or you will fail your destiny.." The elder meowed gravely, then faded to nothing.

"Wait!" Jayfeather called after Rock, but the ancient cat had already disappeared. "It would be helpful for our ancestors to explain things.." He muttered.

"Ah, but what fun would that be? You have to discover who you are, and what your purpose is.. Starclan and the Tribe's ancestors don't have all the answers sometimes.." Half Moon's voice whispered in his head.

"Half Moon?" Jayfeather craned his head, but he couldn't see any signs of the white she-cat.

"I don't have enough power to see you face to face now. I can only project my thoughts into your mind. Rock has put some kind of barrier and I am unable to visit you in your dreams."

"What is happening though? Is it that bad that Rock has to block you from my dreams?" Jayfeather could feel her hesitation in talking about the subject. "You don't have to tell me the details. Just.. what am I supposed to do?"

"The Tribe of Rushing Water. They need you." Half Moon whispered urgently. "I have to go Jayfeather, otherwise Rock will catch me. Remember; your destiny is what you make of it.."

Jayfeather woke startled in the medicine cat den. Memories flooded back to him of the dream and he shook as a cold breeze swept through the den. It was almost leaffall, and he had to stock up herbs for the freezing months ahead. Wrapping his tail around his body he set out to work, sorting herbs and storing them distracting himself from the future ahead.

* * *

><p>AN – Annnnd I'll have to stop there unfortunately. My procrastination skills are so sharp that if I leave this to add another section on, it'll make this chappie another month late. Let me know what you think of my new chapter, and previous chapters and the revamp I'm thinking of doing! I really appreciate your feedback, thanks! See ya next time!


	14. Ch 13 - The Forgotten Fifth Clan

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 13

Leafbare

* * *

><p>AN – Wow, okay. I expect my readers are used to my late updates by now, but I apologize all the same. I started this chapter on Nov 2nd, and it all went downhill from there. As I have said the past.. what? Three months? I am trying to revise my whole story to have it make more sense. Of course this will probably happen within the next year considering my poor writing skills. Unfortunately, as I have mentioned in the previous chapter, I sorta lost my website dedicated to TLS. I'm going to make a new one shortly when I have more time. Enjoy and please review! ~SnowArabian

1/6 – Happy New Year guys! This extra long chapter is a tribute to the one year anniversary of The Last Saga! If you haven't noticed, I did a complete update on my story, editing all the chapters and changing it to Tiger X Dove instead of Fox X Dove. I encourage you guys to go back and check it out. Even though most of the writing is still the same, I added in more detail and Tiger X Dove scenes! Anyways, I present to you the 13th chapter, on January 13th, 2013! ;D

* * *

><p>A cold winter wind swept through the hollow. A pale gray she-cat crouched outside the cave, awaiting the presence of her leader. She shivered but continued to wait as her need was great. She was the only one awake besides the guards. It was early in the morning and she had gotten little sleep. She yawned and stretched trying to wake up her tired body. Gazing at the moon she realized it was just past moonhigh. Almost falling asleep on her paws, she heard a commanding voice her.<p>

"Come in" the voice boomed, echoing in the cavern cut into the hollow. She shakily got to her feet, and brushed off the dirt and dew gathered on her fur. The she-cat walked into the cave blindly as her eyes were adjusting to the faded light. Seated on a nest of twigs and moss, a rusty orange cat looked down at her. "You requested to see me?" he asked.

"Yes Firestar, I wanted to talk to you about the prophecy."

"The prophecy? _The end of the starts draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever…_" Firestar recited. He tilted his head in confusion. "Haven't we already talked about it? Have you found the fourth cat yet, Dovewing?"

"Y-er.. We found her awhile ago.. She was a bit overwhelmed with the whole prophecy and refused to work with us. We've already tried to convince her many times but she doesn't seem to understand. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Ivypool , and I were going to talk to her again yesterday hoping that time had convinced her, but Jayfeather ended up having to do medicine cat stuff instead."

"I don't see what the problem is then.."

"Well.. you see.. A couple moons ago Jayfeather had a dream about a new prophecy.. It was –"

Brambleclaw rushed into the cave interrupting the meeting. "Firestar! I received news from our dawn patrol that ShadowClan has been acting hostile recently. This morning all of the trees on their side were marked and their patrol refused to leave the border. Thornclaw came back reporting that they started to fight. We're out-numbered, we need back up. "

Firestar blinked, surprised at this news. "Okay, send out the cats who are supposed to go on afternoon patrol. Also send out one of the hunting patrols for backup. Tell them to not fight aggressively but defensively." A shadow crossed his face. "Shadowclan started this, but they're not going to finish it.." Turning to Dovewing he meowed, "I'm sorry, but I think we'll have to talk about this later."

Dovewing nodded politely and left Firestar's cave. She stopped for a second on the highrock marveling over the sunset. Orange, pink, and yellow painted the sky as perfect as a portrait. Light, lazy clouds floated in the sky. The sky was tinted a beautiful rosy pink and the sun spread its rays cascading down touching the canopy of the forest. It was a sight to see.

The pale gray she-cat gasped slightly at the beautiful sight. It also triggered a memory she had kept in the back of her mind hoping it would never resurface. She tore her gaze from the beautiful sunrise, trying as hard as she could to push the thought down beneath the depths of the water. "_At the morning of dawn, one cat will rise and save the clans from eternal darkness.." _a voice in the back of her mind gently reminded her. Walking down from the high rock she took one last glance at the rising sun. "There is always hope.." she whispered to herself, and hurried down.

* * *

><p>Thornclaw leapt out in battle with ShadowClan, he was a part of the reinforcements ThunderClan had sent in order to deal with ShadowClan's unexpected attack. His claws brutally scraped the ground as he ran out into the clearing. <em>Those mouse-brained fools. What do they think they're accomplishing with attacking us by surprise.. <em>He let out a growl and clawed the nearest enemy he could find. A dark brown tabby tom turned in surprise as soon as he felt his back being raked. _Tigerheart! The perfect person to practice my new moves on._

"Is your clan filled with mouse-brained kits?! How could ShadowClan come up with the stupidest plan to attack us!" Thornclaw hissed, taunting Tigerheart.

Tigerheart remained silent, but fended off Thornclaw's attacks. He didn't seem to try to attack his opponent either, he was just playing defensive. Thornclaw growled. _How dare he pretend like his opponents are nothing compared to him. I'm going to make this battle one he won't soon forget! _Thornclaw launched into the air landing a couple of fur-shredding slashes. The golden brown tabby tom's pelt was a blur as he ducked under Tigerheart and clawed his belly. Tigerheart's claws flashed and snagged Thornclaw's ear.

"I'm not fighting back, and yet you still attack me?" Tigerheart replied, slightly wincing at his new wounds.

"It's your clan which brought this on, not ours."

Tigerheart getting slightly annoyed at the golden tom, pounced and snagged his opponent's pelt in his claws. Thornclaw twisted and managed to throw off Tigerheart. Blood dribbled down into his eyes from the clawed ear, but he continued to fight.

Hawkpaw ran up and clawed Tigerheart a couple times from the back. "Looked like you need some help in battle, Thornclaw!" He meowed and before Tigerheart's paw came down and his sleek pelt, he slipped out and whipped around to Tigerheart's other side.

"Thanks Hawkpaw," Thornclaw said with his clenched jaw. With Hawkpaw distracting Tigerheart, he was able to check out his surroundings. Ivypool was fighting Tawnypelt, Robinpaw and Blossomfall were fighting Toadfoot and Applefur, and Rosepetal and Foxleap were fighting Redwillow and Oakfur. _Looks like the fight is to our advantage, but you never know what tricks ShadowClan has up their sleeve. _

"Don't you think this is a bit unfair.. Two against one?" Tigerheart growled, annoyance showing clearly in his voice.

"Don't you think it's unfair for your Clan to attack us when we are renewing the borders?" Hawkpaw shot back.

Hawkpaw and Thornclaw coordinated their attacks against Tigerheart. With Hawkpaw's speed and Thornclaw's sharp thinking, the two were able to pull together combos of attacks that not even Tigerheart could fend off. _Maybe now the Clans won't underestimate ThunderClan.._

* * *

><p>"Oww! That hurts!" Briarpaw yelped in pain.<p>

"Stop squirming, hold still. I have to do this." The blind medicine cat grumbled. _She's such a pain sometimes. Right now, Briarpaw's earned her spot at the top of my annoyance list. She wants me to help her with her stretching, but complains when I do. I would much rather continue sorting herbs than have her complain more!_

"I _would_ stop squirming if you weren't hurting me." Briarpaw glared at Jayfeather. "Why do we even have to do these stupid stretches anyways.."

Jayfeather clenched his teeth. "These stretches would go a whole lot faster if you didn't complain about everything." The gray tabby tom examined her injured leg. "It looks better, at least more so than it was. And if you weren't so stubborn we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"There you go again, blaming it all on me. There are times when I wish medicine cats weren't so grumpy.."

Jayfeather remained silent, but had a whole string of insults running through his head. He instructed her to stretch her leg one more time and then she could rest. Watching Briarpaw gently stretching her leg, reminded Jayfeather of three previous cats. _Cinderpelt, Cinderheart, and Briarlight.._

Unfortunately out of the three cats, only Cinderheart was able to continue to be a full time warrior. Then again, it was destined. StarClan had given ThunderClan's old medicine cat, Cinderpelt, another chance at life as a warrior, and brought her back as Cinderheart. Briarlight had been crippled much more than Briarpaw had, and it was hard for her to complete regular warrior tasks. But all the same, Briarlight tried as hard as any other cat.

_I remember Leafpool was freaking out because she remembered Cinderpelt, and wondered if the same leg injury had happened for a reason. _At the thought of Leafpool, Jayfeather shook his head to remove the thoughts.

Briarpaw had finished stretching her injured leg, and Jayfeather could hear her slightly panting. The blind medicine cat could feel her eyes find his face, focusing on them. "If I keep doing these stretches, I'll get back to being a regular apprentice, right?" Her voice was filled with worry, and she seemed on the verge of tears. Unlike before, the harsh, cutting tone of her voice had become quieter and more thoughtful.

"Yes Briarpaw, you will be back to a regular apprentice soon. You just need to let your leg heal and have StarClan watch over you."

A sigh of relief escaped Briarpaw, as she shifted her weight and her breathing slowly became more even.

"I know what it's like Briarpaw.. To be the odd one out of your siblings. But you will be as great as them, I just know it.." Jayfeather quietly whispered to the sleeping apprentice, and turned back to his herb sorting.

* * *

><p>"Thornclaw tells me that you did an amazing job in battle, Hawkpaw," Spiderleg acknowledged. "I only wish that I could have fought with you and given tips!"<p>

"And I know that you did a great job fighting yesterday, Robinpaw," Blossomfall purred. "You were quick and smart when we fought Toadfoot and Applefur. You were even able to take on a full warrior without my help for half the battle!"

Hawkpaw and Robinpaw's spirits rose as they heard their mentors praise them.

"Today, we're going to take a break from our regular hunting, and work on battle moves in case ShadowClan or WindClan decide to pick a fight with us anytime soon." Spiderleg explained, already moving out of the camp.

"Next time another Clan attacks us, they won't know what hit them with our apprentices!" Blossomfall winked at the apprentices and followed Spiderleg.

"Sounds fun!" Chirped Hawkpaw and Robinpaw running to catch up with their mentors.

"So the trick in raking your opponent's belly is to strike when they are least expecting it. Thornclaw says that you were able to claw Tigerheart's belly, but I figure that Robinpaw might not know how to." Spiderleg meowed.

"First, you'll need to have your opponent not expecting your every move. Some cats are great at fending off attacks, but not amazing at attacking back. You have to dive under in a fluid motion." Blossomfall explained. "Do either of you know why attacking the opponent's belly is a great strategy?"

"It is one of the more vulnerable places of all cats and even though its pretty hard to accomplish, once you do the cat won't be attacking as viciously." Robinpaw answered.

"Correct, now watch as Blossomfall tries to rake my belly, claws retracted of course."

The two apprentices watched as their two mentors demonstrated certain situations in which it was a good or bad idea to use the specific move.

"What happens if this move is used on you? What would you do then?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Good question. If that happens, depending on how injured you were, you would definitely want to play defensive and wait for assistance to attack aggressively." Blossomfall answered.

"But isn't that what they want you to do? Wouldn't they eventually win since you were injured?" Robinpaw questioned.

"That is usually the case. Sometimes if you're lucky and not too injured, you can do the same to your opponent making you equally weak. But considering how vulnerable your belly is, sometimes having the upper hand in battle is impossible," said Spiderleg.

"So basically if you use this move, then you have the advantage and are able to win more easily." Blossomfall concluded. "This move is very helpful to use mid fight when you aren't getting anywhere in your fight. Does this make sense?"

The two apprentices nodded.

"Good, now I think we've had a day. If you guys aren't exhausted, then Blossomfall and I sure are!" Spiderleg exclaimed, and led the way back to camp.

* * *

><p>A pale faint golden sun was slowly sinking behind the soft lapping waves of the lake. It spread it's rays across the water making it shimmer. A pale she-cat sat alone at the edge, not touching the water, but having the waves come only a tail-length away. <em>Even though it's leafbare, the lake looks as beautiful as ever. <em>Even through all of these prophecies and the giant mess all the Clans have become, there were some things that would stay the same forever.

Dovewing felt a wintery breeze ruffle her fur seeming to come from WindClan. _So many things have changed. ThunderClan used to be the only Clan close to WindClan. Now they think of us as their enemies. _

A myriad of shadows grew darker and more prominent as the sun sank lower into the lake, reminding her of ShadowClan. _We have never been the closest of Clans with ShadowClan, but with the surprise attack this morning, we can confirm that we are at the top of their hate list. _

The sky began to drizzle, showing that Leafbare had the most unpredictable weather. After darting under a tree closer to the forest but still looking out at the sun, Dovewing pondered about Riverclan. _They've been such a help to us in the past few moons. Jayfeather seems especially close to Mothwing, I wonder if it's about something that only she understands since she doesn't believe in StarClan. I guess you could consider them our allies, but what are the costs of our alliance?_

Thunder boomed in the sky, bring lightning quickly after it. _ThunderClan. My home, and my Clan. My friends, family, and kits are here. _A distant look overcame Dovewing as she stared out at the horizon, watching the last of the sun's golden ray's disappear. The sky was nearly black and Dovewing could only see a tail-length in front of her. Exhaustion sunk into her as she realized how much she had done today. _These are the four Clans, once we were strong and prosperous, but the Dark Forest is tearing us apart. I don't know how much weight the Clans will bear until they break. And when they finally do.. that is the day that the Dark Forest will strike.._

* * *

><p>After a long, tiring day of his medicine cat duties, Jayfeather settled down in his moss den. Briarpaw was snoozing near the front of his den, and the rest of the Clan was settling down into their nests for the night. Right about to fall asleep, Jayfeather heard pawsteps. Even though he didn't have the best ears of the Clan, that was Dovewing of course, his impaired eyes had given him better hearing as a trade. His ears perked up trying to trace the sound of the footprints. <em>Who would be out this late?<em> Curiosity overcoming him, Jayfeather got up slowly and silently. He walked past Briarpaw quietly so he would not wake her up.

Right as Jayfeather walked to the entrance of his den, he heard a quiet voice whispering a line over and over to herself. "It's going to be okay.." Normally even with his excellent hearing that would have been impossible to hear, but he could only because it was so quiet in the camp. It took a few moments for Jayfeather to place the voice, but when he finally did he was surprised. _Dovewing? What was she doing out?_

Even though Jayfeather was blind, he could feel the shining light of the stars above him. Cold, wet raindrops fell on his pelt. His fascination never dulled when came out at night and felt bright stars shining down on him. Just the thought of his ancient ancestors looking down on him made him feel proud and confident.

_There may only be four living Clans. But there is always five Clans no matter what. StarClan. _Jayfeather was just about to head back to his cozy nest when a certain white she-cat crossed his mind.

"Half Moon.." he whispered, sorrow in his voice.

His memories of the dream came back to his mind quickly and sharply as if he had the dream a minute ago. The sweet scent of her cherry blossom scented pelt filled his mind. He remembered her pleading voice. _Is Half Moon asking me to disobey Rock's orders, or to do what's right?_ _That's the problem with our starry ancestors, they can never give a straight answer. _

Jayfeather was soon reminded of the Tribe of Rushing Water, and how the last few visits had gone. _Last time we left then, they seemed fine. Maybe a bit more hostile and unwilling at the idea of having Clan cats in their presence, but there didn't seem to be any immediate trouble.._ _I wonder why Half Moon has summoned me to help the Tribe._

Jayfeather thought about asking Dovewing to see if she could project her hearing to the Tribe, which could be a bit of a stretch, but she was able to hear the beavers the summer the lake was nearly empty. _Even if she is able to, I bet it'll exhaust her enough that she'll have to rest for a week.._ The blind medicine cat knew that his brother, Lionblaze could do nothing for him right now, but it would be helpful if he went along if they decided to make the trip. _Firestar won't like it if I ask to go to the Tribe again.. It was hard enough last time to convince him. And without knowing the desperate need, I'm sure he'll say no. Plus with the Dark Forest haunting the Clans, it certainly isn't wise for us to leave now.._

The two choices it seemed, were to either disobey Rock's orders, ignore the prophecies and help the Tribe of Rushing Water with whatever their problem is, or to ignore Half Moon's plea and continue with life in the Clans. _Neither of them I can really do without having unfortunate consequences.. _Jayfeather felt broken and useless. _I'm stuck deciding between my destiny, and a desperate plea. The choice I make could affect the Clans forever.. _Half Moon's voice replayed over and over in Jayfeather's ears as he made his way back to his moss nest.

"_Remember; y__our destiny is what you make of it.."_

* * *

><p>AN – And this 3k chapter is finally finished! Sorry for not updating earlier, had a bit of delay in plans.. Wow, this sort of chapter is the type I should be writing every update. A complete day in the life of the Clan cats. I might have to work on that a bit.. Anyways, expect the next chapter either at the end of January or the beginning of February. Please review, I would love to know what you think of my new revamp and this chapter! I'll keep working on that website! Thanks, and see ya next time! ~ SnowArabian


	15. Ch 14 - Flashback, Part 1

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 14 – Flashback, Part 1

Newleaf

* * *

><p>AN ~ Hello everyone! Great to see a bunch of new readers joining the journey of Hawkpaw, Briarpaw, and Robinpaw! So sorry for the late update, I don't know if you guys will ever forgive me! This and the next chapter will have a lot of changing from a segment that happened before 'The Last Saga' even began, and the present. Just read the titles carefully, and I hope it makes sense! Thanks to all the new reviewers, I'm glad that everyone is liking the story! Enjoy, and please review! ~SnowArabian

PS – I've added quotes from a certain character in a video game.. Aren't I a loser!? Anyone recognize lines from 'Leona, the Radiant Dawn'?

Silverfeather: I am planning on seeing this story to the end. Even though there may be slow updates (like this one!), keep expecting a new chapter! Also glad to see you are enjoying it!

Double rainbow power123: I will try my best to add in some Lion X Heather. I personally prefer Cinder, but I can add in some scenes with Lion and Heather. Who doesn't love 'love triangles'!?

WyldClaw: Thank you so much for reviewing!

Guest: Thank you for your feedback! I know I haven't had enough of Tigerheart in the story and I hope to add more in the future. It has been a hard-ish change from the Foxleap to Tigerheart. Once I get all this angsty Fourth cat stuff over with, I promise scenes with Dove X Tiger!

* * *

><p>~~PRESENT~~<p>

"You know who you are… I'm positive you do. You've seen the destruction in the future, please, please help us," Dovewing pleaded. "You are the Fourth cat…"

The grey tabby she-cat's mind shut down at the words "Fourth cat". Her memory jolted into the past to a certain dream.

* * *

><p>~~FLASHBACK~~ (This takes place before the start of the story, but is necessary for the stories development, sorry!)<p>

A gray tabby she-cat stood in darkness except for the half moon hanging above her in the dark twinkling sky. The moon gently glowed, illuminating her silvery fur. _Where am I?_ The gray tabby strained her eyes to see past the veil of darkness. "Hello?" she whispered, her voice slicing through the darkness. She tried to move her paws, desperate to get out of the darkness, but found that she was frozen. Unable to move, a warning flashed through her mind. _Someone help me!_ She screamed silently, not finding enough courage to say it aloud. _This is all a dream.. Right..?_ The she-cat closed her eyes, in hopes that when she opened them she would be somewhere else.

The gray tabby could feel the darkness melt away, even with her eyes closed. Hesitantly she opened her eyes silently bracing herself for what was to come. The darkness and moonlight had disappeared, in their place was a dull, shadowy forest. She looked up, but saw nothing. The trees, twisted and rotting, were arching so high above her head, that no sunlight filtered through. Fog covered the ground, making it impossible to see where the cat was stepping. The she-cat shivered, feeling an ominous presence.

She walked, trying to make sense of this new world, for what seemed to be hours. Her paws ached and throughout the exploration, she hadn't found a single living being. _What is wrong with this forest!? _The she-cat wandered endlessly, when she heard faint voices. Slowly walking towards the voices, she found a muddy dirt brown river and two patches of dead grass on either side. She wrinkled her nose, the smell was horrible. The she-cat assumed it was coming from the river, but with all the rotting and decay, she couldn't be sure. _What happened to this place.. It seems like the opposite of StarClan. Not that I've been to StarClan, but what I envision it to be like.. _

The gray tabby saw that she was on a ledge higher than the river and landing, but that something prevented her from leaping down. An invisible border pulsed anytime she tried to jump down. _Guess I'm stuck up here.._ She continued to follow the voices, watching the clearing for any movement or sign of any other cat. The she-cat caught a glimpse of disturbingly familiar pelt, a silver and white tabby. _Ivypool! What is she doing in this wretched place!?_ Exploring farther, the she-cat found that not only Ivypool was there, but more cats from ThunderClan, and even some from different clans. _Breezepelt, Hazeltail, Birchfall, Tigerheart, Antpelt, and even Minnowtail! _

A commanding voice rang out in the clearing, putting a cease to the cats rambling. "Dark Forest Warriors, today we will be fighting one on one again with mentors watching the pairs. Once you have a victor, your assigned mentor will show you a new move. We need to be prepared as much as we can for the battle."

A chill ran down the she-cat's spine. Something about that voice seemed achingly familiar, yet when she saw the cat, a dark brown tabby tom, she failed to recognize him. _Who is he? Why are there Clan cats here? _The tabby continued to talk, and assigned groups when another dark brown tabby tom came out of the shadows to join the group. "Hawkfrost," the larger tabby tom greeted curtly. "You will be mentoring Ivypool and Breezepelt."

_Hawkfrost!? But he's dead. C-could this be a place where evil cats go when they die?_ Hawkfrost dipped his head in agreement, and rushed off with the two cats. As the she-cat watched the fights, she noticed they were brutal. The cats didn't stop ever, not when their opponent was gushing blood, and not even when they were pleading for mercy. _What kind of teachings is this? And worse.. these are all Clan-born cats.. _

The grey tabby closed her eyes, hoping that the morbid place would fade away, never to be thought of again. Once again, she felt the scene slip away from around her, almost like she was a feather floating from place to place in the sky. _Do I dare open my eyes again?_

This time around, the she-cat opened her eyes to a grassy sunny meadow. She sighed in relief, and looked around for any sign of other cats. _How long can I dream for? _She looked down, and found that her fur was adorned with silver stars. Where she was currently, couldn't be more opposite of the previous murky forest. Instead of a mud covered ground, the meadow was filled with lush green grass and seemed almost perfect. The sun was brightly shining over her head, and a whisper of a breeze swirled around her.

"Hello?" She whispered, her voice softer than the gentle breeze whipping through her fur.

"Greetings young warrior," a quiet voice swirled around the she-cat. "You have traveled very far tonight, but the sun is rising and we request your aid."

Blue moonlit beams shot down from the sky, making a myriad of cats appear almost instantly before the gray she-cat's ashen blue eyes. It was her Clan's ancestors? She shook her head in disbelief. _No.. It's more than that.. It's all of the clans ancient ancestors.. And even some who the founders of the Clans never knew..! _

Instantly the gray tabby bowed her head in respect in front of the plethora of ancestors. A soft mrrow of laughter spread throughout the crowd.

"Well, this one has manners, doesn't she?" A dark gray she-cat commented. _Yellowfang!_

A strange pang of recognition flashed through the young warrior's body. She remembered meeting Yellowfang in her dreams at night, but there was something else. _There's some other meaning to that name… But never mind that, what are my ancestors doing gathering before me?_

The she-cat raised her head slightly to gape at the amount of cats in front of her, but enough to show respect. The amusement of the gathered cats settled down into a solemn silence.

"We have gathered here, not only to tell you of news that endangers the Clans, but affects your future as well." A blue-gray she-cat pushed her way to the front of the crowd taking a seat besides Yellowfang. _It's Bluestar! _

"I-I don't understand. Why wouldn't you tell Jayfeather? He's much more skilled than I am at decoding StarClan's messages."

"..He already knows.. Jayfeather is as much a part of this as you are, unfortunately."

"But I-I don't understand.. How is he-" The grey tabby stuttered. An image of the blind tabby tom flashed in her mind. _Had he known she would be involved in this twisted plot all along?_

"Our purpose isn't for you to understand his role, but your own." Taking a glance at the glimmer of sunlight over the horizon Bluestar meows, "Twilight fades and the sun always rises.. Now we must hurry before your clan mates find that they can't wake you."

The grey she-cat was ushered along by Bluestar into a dimly lit cave not far from the meadow. A cloud of mist settled over the mossy slick rocks making it hard to see a tail length ahead. _This place.. it almost seems like a perfect world.. _

Bluestar suddenly stopped beside a soft glowing iridescent pool of water. _Everything is surreal._ She used her tail to signal for the gray tabby to sit down.

"I understand that you have had dreams or premonitions about the prophecy, and also have had it explained to you by one of the Three, correct?"

"Y-yes, I have." The she-cat's voice seemed to dwindle into nothing. She was only paying half attention to the words Bluestar was saying. Her thoughts were drifting back into a bittersweet time, when she realized her future plans and dreams had shattered, all within five minutes. She shook the thoughts out of her mind, determined to pay attention to the wise ancestor's words.

"The place you visited before StarClan. That place is called the Dark Forest. It is filled with cats who have committed such crimes that their entrance to StarClan is denied. In a result, they are forced to the Dark Forest to live a life alone in darkness," Bluestar explained.

The young she-cat shivered at this explanation.

"The Dark Forest has been rising and recently found a way past the barrier which confines them to solitary. They have also figured a way to reach across the fine line between reality and dream, and are able to drag your clanmates into the darkness to train. Some cats find no harm in this extra training, and if you analyze them, they think they are doing good for their clan. Others, who have had darkness spreading throughout their hearts, are glad to viciously train in the night and hope to kill their fellow clanmates," Bluestar continued. "Ancestors.. Millions of moons ago, before the original four cats who created the clans were even born! They were able to see into the future, and saw the destruction the Dark Forest would eventually create. These ancient ancestors looked beyond their own powers into the skies above them for an answer. They foretold a prophecy, which I'm sure you are already familiar with."

"'There will be three, kin of your kin… who hold the power of the stars in their paws,'" Bluestar recited. "Now recently, we have come upon knowledge of a new prophecy stating that the power of three will not be enough. 'The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever…' And since the new coming of that prophecy, we have been searching for the Fourth cat throughout all the Clans."

Bluestar's eyes pooled with tears, sorrowed about what she was going to have to say next.

"And that is why.. we have called you here. You are the Fourth cat which can save the Clans."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	16. Ch 15 - Flashback, Part 2

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 15 – Flashback, Part 2

Newleaf

* * *

><p>AN~ Hello everyone! Nice to see you again! In this chapter the elusive Fourth cat will be revealed, although I'm thinking that from the clues in the last chapter, some might be able to guess who it is...! Sorry again for the time swaps. Gosh, rereading my writing makes me realize about all the different twists and untied ends I've left. I sometimes hate how complex my mind thinks.. xP Oh well, hope you enjoy and please review! ~SnowArabian

P.s - Extremely short update, but also shorter chapter. Sorry about that. This is exactly what I wanted for the ending of this two part-er chapter. After finishing the other chapter I immediately jump started into this chapter because I had a clear idea on where to go and what to write. Sorry for all the angsty Fourth cat lately. I promise to have more Tiger X Dove and more kits sometime in the near future. Also to have another short-ish update, and a longer chappie next time!

NOTE: SnowArabian will be gone from 7/14-7/20 meaning no updates, however she hopefully will be writing during this time.. Maybe..

* * *

><p>~~PRESENT~~<p>

"You are the Fourth cat... Cinderheart."

Cinderheart flicked her eyes between her paws and Dovewing's soulful blue eyes. "I-I don't know what you are talking about," she lied. _Her voice.. The power and confidence in it.. It sounds just like Bluestar's when she told me.._

"Don't you see? This is why we've been asking for your help, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and I. Starclan revealed to us that you were the Fourth cat awhile ago," Dovewing insisted. Her voice took on a sympathetic tone. "..Listen.. I know that your relationship with Lionblaze didn't work out because you thought that your destinies weren't entwined.."

Cinderheart was close to breaking down. _Why does Lionblaze have to be involved in this?_

"Do you see how in the end your destinies were together? It's fate. You are the Fourth cat, don't you understand? We were looking for you after all this time, please help us! You can help us save the clans..!" Dovewing begged, paying no attention to Cinderheart's body shaking. "You have a greater destiny than you realize..."

"..That can't be. I'm sorry, you must have the wrong cat. I wish you luck in finding the Fourth cat," Cinderheart stated coldly, and walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Only when she thought she was far enough away from Dovewing, the grey she-cat crumpled to the ground and cried.

* * *

><p>~~FLASHBACK~~ (This takes place before the start of the story, but is necessary for the stories development, sorry!)<p>

"You are the Fourth cat which can save the Clans."

The grey tabby she-cat's body turned rigid, her jaw opened in astonishment and horror. "H-how can this be?" _How can I be a part of the prophecy Lionblaze was born into?_

"Cinderheart, are you okay?" Bluestar murmured softly. "I understand that this may not be what you expected, and that you weren't aware of your destiny."

Cinderheart was still frozen in shock, millions of thoughts rushing through her mind. _I always thought my destiny was to become a great warrior of ThunderClan, not to carry the burden of all the Clans on my shoulders!_

"I know that this destiny isn't ideal, and if we could re-assign the role, we would." Bluestar's eyes filled with pain. "You can still be a great warrior, Cinderheart. I know you would do everything to protect your Clan, and I know that the idea of not being able to follow your dreams terrifies you. However, I know you well enough that in the end, you will choose the right thing to do for your clans." Bluestar's eyes had a shadow of something Cinderheart couldn't interpret.

If Cinderheart had been careful in analyzing Bluestar's stiff posture and guarded voice, she would have noticed that Bluestar was referring to something long in the past, and also seemed to know her way too well, even with the exception of being a member of StarClan.

"...You say this is my destiny?" Cinderheart broke the silence.

"As much as I would like to deny it, your part in this prophecy is necessary for success. So.. yes, it is your destiny, and has been written in the stars for many moons."

"...And I have to accept my destiny...?"

Bluestar noted that Cinderheart's voice was shaking and her usually cheerful blue pooling eyes were staring directly at the rocky ground. "It would be wise to. The longer you deny it, the stronger the chains to the prophecy will get. In the end of most prophecies.. they end up being fulfilled one way or the other, although it can turn up good or bad depending on the decisions made."

"Can I hold it off? .. I just need time to think.."

Feeling a tinge of pity for the young she-cat Bluestar replied, "You could.. but the sooner you accept it, the better it will go in the future." Taking a glance at the rising sun, Bluestar realized her time was almost up. "Talk to Jayfeather, Dovewing, or Lionblaze as soon as possible when you decide to accept your destiny. It is important that they know. I know its going to be hard, but I know you can do it. You are one of the only cats that Starclan thinks could handle this burden, aside from the original Three. Please promise me that you won't take too long in thinking it over, I know it hurts, but it is something you need to do..." Bluestar pleaded.

"I-I promise."

"It is time for you to wake up and start your day in ThunderClan, follow me." Bluestar led Cinderheart back to the original clearing. Bright stars appeared above and around Bluestar, which looked odd in the light of the rising sun. Her body slowly faded, carried away by the stars, but not before she could whisper to Cinderheart, "I wish you the best in the future, Cinderheart. Good luck."

The grey tabby she-cat was left sitting in the clearing with many thoughts to ponder and a heavy burden to carry..

Alone.

* * *

><p>~PRESENT~<p>

_That dream was many moons ago, when I promised to accept my destiny and come forward and talk to one of the Three. Yet here I am, denying it even when Dovewing has heard from StarClan that I am the Fourth. Oh StarClan, why is it so hard to accept my destiny?_

Cinderheart hung her head, her shoulders slumping in an unceremonious way.

_I am so sorry Bluestar..._


	17. Ch 16 - Undying Love

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 16 - Undying Love

Leaf-Fall

* * *

><p>AN - Hello all, glad to know you're liking the story! So sorry for no update.. I think I'm back on track and will be updating a little more frequently. See you next time, and as always please review! Thanks! ~SnowArabian

To my reviewers...

Wyldclaw: Holy cow, indeed! There may be reasoning behind Cinderheart not accepting her destiny.. Thank you for reviewing both of the recent chapters!

StormxRaven: Thank you~! Hope you are enjoying the story! :)

* * *

><p>'I would really like to meet the kits sometime, would you mind introducing them to me at the next gathering?'<p>

Tigerheart's words burned through Dovewing's mind. I can't believe he's asking me to introduce his children to him in front of members of all four clans! I knew he was into testing his luck, but I didn't think he would be this risky! Dovewing sighed. She hadn't able to meet very often with Tigerheart recently since both had been busy with clan duties. This prophecy has been controlling my life, Starclan can grant me this favor and let me meet with my forbidden lover, right? However, the usual clan drama had been cooling down, and there had been no major conflicts mentioned at the last gathering. Dovewing had been on her way to meet with Tigerheart when she was reminded of his dangerous request.

I know he is the father and hasn't yet met his kits, which is an unusual situation with most cats. I worry about them, they won't know Tigerheart as their father, but as a friendly acquaintance of their mother. If only I could tell them the truth...

Dovewing's heart beat faster as she saw the brown tabby coat of her mate. "Hello Tigerheart," she greeted politely.

He beckoned with his tail for her to sit beside him. She accepted his request and leaned against his shoulder. "Good evening Dovewing," he murmured in her ear. Dovewing didn't mind sitting and just being in the general presence of Tigerheart all night, since they came from different Clans, the time they had together was precious.

Tails entwined, the two continued to share humorous stories for the remaining time, the borders between ShadowClan and ThunderClan dissolving into the cold night air.

"Follow me, there's someone I want you to meet," instructed Dovewing as she led her three kits toward the ShadowClan group of cats.

"Geesh. She's treating us like we're newborn kits," Hawkpaw complained. "This isn't our first gathering, we don't need her leading us around everywhere.."

"Hush, Hawkpaw. Obviously Dovewing's excited for us to meet someone from ShadowClan, be respectful," Robinpaw scolded her brother gently. "It's good to meet new cats from the Clan."

"Good to be friendly with cats that you'll be fighting in a few moons, eh.."

"Shush!"

Dovewing led two of her three kits towards their father's shadow. The previous night they had decided on a meeting place. She had explained that only two would be coming because the third was still recovering from an injury.

Approaching the tabby tom, Dovewing said, "Hawkpaw, Robinpaw, this is Tigerheart of ShadowClan."

"Why hello young ones, how goes your training?" Tigerheart peered down at the smaller figures, a soft purr in his voice.

Robinpaw was the first to respond. "My training is going great. I've been sparring with Hawkpaw here and our mentors have been setting us against each other for competitions. It really is quite fun to be going against Hawkpaw, he is a great opponent."

"Yeah, yeah. You're only happy about it because you're winning..." Hawkpaw grumbled.

"Oh, I see.. Sibling rivalry, correct?" A gleam passed through Tigerheart's eyes, almost a hidden meaning.

Robinpaw shrugged happily and Hawkpaw glared at the ground. "Briarpaw should be training with us.. but she was injured a few moons ago. Jayfeather said she should be out soon.. I really hope so, it'll be so much more fun to train with her than Robinpaw."

"Hey!" Robinpaw protested, giving a friendly shove to her brother.

Hawkpaw, irritated with all the high spirit around him, targeted Tigerheart. "How do you know Dovewing anyways? I thought we weren't allowed to have close friends in other Clans."

"Hawkpaw, shush!" Robinpaw scolded once again. "I apologize for my brothers behavior.."

Tigerheart, surprised by the young warrior's forward attitude, stood in shock for a second. Recovering quickly, he replied, "That is a good question Hawkpaw. Your mother and I, we went on a quest to retrieve the water in the lake. Many moons ago, the Clans had a drought and there was only a small amount of water."

Robinpaw's eyes expanded to the size of the moon. "That sounds like an amazing quest! Dovewing, how come you haven't told us about it yet?" Hawkpaw's ears perked up with interest.

"It happened a long time ago, hardly worth mentioning. If you really want to hear the story, I will tell you sometime later," Dovewing explained.

"The gathering is going to begin soon, but it was nice to meet you Robinpaw and Hawkpaw. Hope to see you sometime soon, preferably not in battle!" Tigerheart purred, and left to join his Clan.

"Nice meeting you, as well!" Robinpaw called out after him.

Once Tigerheart was out of earshot, Dovewing turned to her two kits. I don't think my kits are trustworthy enough at their age to tell them Tigerheart is their father.

"So… What did you think about Tigerheart?" Doveing prompted.

"He seems really nice and a good warrior," Robinpaw gushed. "I can only hope we won't have to face him in battle anytime soon!"

"..I guess he was okay," Hawkpaw grumbled.

Dovewing let out a sigh of relief. If her kits accepted Tigerheart as a stranger from another Clan, the result of the truth would hopefully be less shocking. "C'mon, let's head back to our Clan, the Gathering is about to start…" Dovewing murmured, ushering her kits along.

* * *

><p><span>Later that night...<span>

Robinpaw walked back from the Gathering with Hawkpaw since Dovewing had been preoccupied with talking to Ivypool. She noted that her brother scowled at the ground and overall, hadn't been in the greatest mood this night.

"Hey? Are you doing okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Hawkpaw muttered, quickening his pace so he was ahead of his sister.

"No, seriously.. You don't seem fine. You know that you can talk about anything with me, right?"

Hawkpaw looked up to meet his sister's eyes, then diverted his attention back to the ground. "If you haven't noticed it yet, then there is no reason to tell you."

"Noticed what?" Robinpaw's curiosity sparked.

"... Nevermind."

"Pleaseee?" Robinpaw begged. "You can have an extra bite of my mouse next mealtime?" Robinpaw knew that Hawkpaw could never quite satisfy his hunger and more than often helped himself to his sibling's meals.

Hawkpaw tilted his head. "You really don't notice it?"

Robinpaw shook her head.

"There's something more behind Dovewing and Tigerheart's relationship.. Rather than just an old quest tying them together. And I'm going to figure it out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you becoming suspicious of our own mother!?"

Robinpaw's shrill voice attracted the attention of several cats walking ahead of them.

"Shhh! Well when you say it like that, it just makes me sound stupid… But if that's the way you want to consider it, then sure.."

Robinpaw stared at her brother in disbelief. How could Dovewing, the most honest, caring, and loving cat they had ever known, be hiding something?

"..." Hawkpaw glared back at his sister. "Oh, feel free to stare more... Loving all the sibling attention I'm getting right now.."

Shocked out of her trance mode, Robinpaw hastily apologized. "I-I'm sorry. I guess its just a weird concept for me to grasp. But I trust your instinct, and won't tell anyone."

"..Okay. Thanks."

Noticing the older cats were a few tail lengths away, Robinpaw bounded towards them with her usual energetic self. "Come on Hawkpaw. Let's make it back to camp quickly, I have some scary stories to tell you in the apprentice den."

Seeing the mischevious glint in his sister's eyes, he let out a deep sigh and sprinted to catch up with her. A cold breeze whistled through the woods, chilling the two apprentices to the bone. 'Maybe Robinpaw is right, and I'm just being crazy..' Hawkpaw thought, doubting himself. 'But I swear.. I swear that his scent is familiar and that Dovewing has come back from the forest smelling like him...'

Brushing off his thoughts since their arrival at camp, Hawkpaw and Robinpaw grabbed prey from the catch-pile before preceeding to head to the apprentice den for the night.

_..I pray to StarClan that it's just my imagination.._


	18. Ch 17 - Decisions Made

Warriors: The Last Saga

Chapter 17

Leafbare

* * *

><p><strong>Information We Can Disclose So Far<strong>

At the gathering, Tigerheart was introduced to two of his kits, Hawkpaw and Robinpaw, by Dovewing. After the gathering, Hawkpaw feels that Tigerheart's scent is familiar and that Dovewing is hiding something.

* * *

><p>AN - Heeey! Long time, no see! Sorry, I suck at updating consistently.

**I am officially going back and revamping my story again. Fixing timeline issues (seriously, seasons are going by too quickly), adding about 1k more words to all my chapters, and general editing crap. I've been writing a lot, improving grammar and overall writing style so I feel that now I can better improve my story. Plus a few new chapters in between the current story! :)**

**I'll let you know when that happens, so you may want to go back and reread from the beginning (sorry)!**

Also, with Briarpaw, I'm going to be fixing the timeline so that she's healed earlier and we get more progress with her recovery.

**Wyldclaw:** Thank you so much for sticking with the story and all your reviews! Hawkpaw is definitely going to be sneaking around Dovewing a bit more now… ^^

**Love Faith Embers:** Haha, thank you for reading this far, and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>"Jayfeather, you know that you're supposed to be curing Cherrykit's stomach ache and not supplying Poppyfrost with milk, right?" Briarpaw questioned, her voice echoing after him in the medicine cat den.<p>

_What?_ Jayfeather bent down to smell the herb he was carrying. Just like Briarpaw had called him out, he was carrying borage leaves instead of chervil. "Mouse dung!" The young apprentice stifled a _mrrow_.

The gray tabby paced angrily back into the den, a scowl present on his face. This time he took time to carefully select the correct herb. "Briarpaw, you're well enough for movement..why don't you deliver this to the nursery?" Jayfeather offered, a smug look on his face.

Briarpaw grimaced. Of course he would be the one to revenge his mistakes upon her, why did she expect any different result? "Of course, Jayfeather." Her reply was simple as she hopped off the table she had been sitting on, grabbing the herb and promptly leaving to the nursery.

Though it had been several moons since Briarpaw's injury, Jayfeather had kept the apprentice in his den. She had been allowed to go on a hunting patrol only a few days ago, but came back being carried by Lionblaze. According to the cats on patrol, she stepped on something wrong and had collapsed, the pain in her leg unbearable.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he watched the apprentice. He, nor Leafpool, had no idea on how to better heal Briarpaw. She seemed to be walking fine, with only a minor limp, but if she were to collapse in pain during a battle?

Leafpool had been the one to make the executive decision that Briarpaw's resting place would be the medicine cat den for now. Jayfeather wished that the young she-cat wouldn't have to miss so much of her training, as her siblings were nearly warrior-level, but her injury prevented it. Jayfeather's scowl came back, as he contemplated his earlier mistake. It wasn't like him to be aloof or mousebrained, _what was going on?_ A familiar scent wreathed itself around him, plunging him back into the dream he had only a few days ago.

_Half-Moon…_

The gray tabby slumped to the cold marble floor, conflicting thoughts rushing through his head. Only a moon ago had the white she-cat made an appearance in his dreams while pleading for help. He hadn't had the chance to discuss the possible trip to the Tribe with Firestar, but had a rather clear idea of what his answer would be.

With the forecoming battle and the Dark Forest waiting to strike, leaving ThunderClan vulnerable of their medicine cat apprentice as well as several of their strongest warriors was unthinkable. 'But if Half-Moon, and even Rock, felt the need to appear within my dreams.. It must mean something, right?'

HIs thoughts were interrupted by Briarpaw's loud exclamation of, "What's wrong with you? No offense, but you look like you were run over by a monster and then mauled by a fox."

Jayfeather could feel Briarpaw's orbs stare burning into his collapsed form, curiosity and innocence in her tone. "Oh, thank you so very much for that wonderful description. Glad to know that I look like utter mouse-dung."

Briarpaw limped over to the medicine cat, licking his ear in comfort and realizing her mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that..recently you've seemed depressed. Is everything alright?"

Though the young she-cat didn't hold a high opinion of the tom, she did feel that her current condition had contributed to his, and Leafpool's, distress lately. Besides, being around him for the majority of her days she had a limited fondness for the gray tabby.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jayfeather sat up from his sprawled position, turning to face the apprentice with his blind orbs. "It was just a dream I had, that's all."

Briarpaw's interest was immediately gained. "A dream, really? Was it from StarClan? Why haven't you told Leafpool or Firestar yet?"

...He could almost envision her bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes, a dream. And no it wasn't from StarClan. I haven't told Leafpool or Firestar yet because as of now, it doesn't involve them."

"What do you mean it wasn't from StarClan? They're our ancestors after all! Couldn't Leafpool help you? She's a medicine cat, just like you…" Had Jayfeather not been blind, he would have seen the she-cat's enthusiasm turn into curiosity, her head tilting ever so slightly to the left.

Jayfeather shook his head in frustration. "There are ancestors other than ours, Briarpaw. I suppose you weren't alive during any of the Tribe journey's but —" He lashed his tail, angry that he had chosen the Tribe as an example. What a perfect example to remind himself of his inner issues!

"But..?" Briarpaw prompted, patiently awaiting his answer.

He took a quick deep breath, regaining his focus and composure. "But they have ancestors too, that don't live in StarClan. As for Leafpool, she's been under a lot of pressure and stress lately, I'd rather not burden her further."

Briarpaw nodded in agreement to his statement, accepting his crafted explanations. Seeing as the tom was already lost in thought, she meowed, "I'm going to see if I can join a border patrol or hunting patrol for later. I want to see if I feel any better, my leg hasn't been acting up lately. Bless StarClan!"

"Be careful and please, please don't injure your leg anymore than it already is."

A nod. "Of course. Bye, Jayfeather! I'm sure you'll figure out all of your problems shortly, okay?" With that, the apprentice scampered out of the medicine cat den in search of the deputy, leaving Jayfeather to drown in his own muddled thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather's hiss cut through the frigid leafbare air.<p>

The golden tom pricked his ears at the sound of his name, taking a split second to pounce on a squirrel and kill it with one bite. He padded over to his brother, mouth full of squirrel fur. "Yes?"

"Go back to camp and get Dovewing. Meet me by the shore of the lake. Hurry!" Jayfeather scurried away.

Lionblaze questioned his brother's motives, wondering why the three had to go as far to meet at the shore, but shook his head. He grabbed his prey, a squirrel and a sparrow, in his mouth and bounded back to camp.

As he ran, his thoughts wandered to the topic of Cinderheart. The white she-cat had been avoiding him, more than usual, and when he caught her looking at him, he had noticed that her gaze was filled with regret.

Though he knew she was still worried about the fact that he was involved in a prophecy, he still didn't understand why she felt the need to avoid him. Firestar himself had been the sole focus of a prophecy moons ago, and Sandstorm never felt the need to be scared or leave him to his destiny. Lionblaze lashed his tail, annoyed at the stupid prophecy which had ruined his and Cinderheart's relationship.

Entering the camp, he almost crashed into the white she-cat herself but veered sharply to the right to avoid collision. _Mousebrain!_ He cast an apologetic look at her, seeing that he had scared her, then went to deposit his catches in the fresh-kill pile.

He paced over to Dovewing who had been sitting, enjoying a mouse to herself. It seemed that lately, the pale grey she-cat had no means to socialize with the rest of the Clan. Her causes unknown, but still the very action allowed Lionblaze's protective and caring persona to take over. Though Dovewing was not officially related to him, he considered the she-cat his sister because they were so close to each other.

Softly murmured words, and Dovewing knew exactly what was happening. She scarfed down her mouse, then padded after him.

Lionblaze could feel Cinderheart's crystal gaze burning into his back, but dismissed the feeling. If she was so convinced that they would never work out because of the prophecy, then so be it. They had more things to worry about now, especially with the introduction to several new prophecies, each within a few moons of each other. The golden tom growled inwardly. 'So many prophecies! Why do our ancestors think that prophesies with solve everything?!'

Dovewing and Lionblaze arrived at the shore quickly, seeing Jayfeather sitting upon the wet sand, waves lapping at his feet. Lionblaze shivered. It was leafbare; the water must have been freezing! Jayfeather turned, aware of their presence, and waited for his companions to settle.

His voice lowered to a ragged whisper and his left paw struck the sand, leaving four claw marks in the sand.

_"We need to go back to the Tribe of Rushing Water..."_


End file.
